Protection Not Needed
by Shinoyume Rin
Summary: "Akashi you need me .", "I don't need any protection ." He's absolute . He knows no defeat . Thus , he doesn't need protection. But when danger arise , his father was worried . Having that his father's best friend is a spy manager , she was sent to protect the red-headed basketball captain . [AkashiXOC]
1. Chapter 1- Danger

CHAPTER 1 – A.C.T

[[First and foremost , I don't think that my previous would go well . That is because romance without action is not my nature . Believe it or not , when I was 10 years old , I started writing fanfics . From there , I continued until 13 and now it had reached the 21st book . The genre of that book are actions , magics , fantasies and so on . I tried writing romance stories , wanting to avoid actions (and when I mean actions , I mean fights) . However , i failed pretty badly and my previous unfinished story , I will try to continue it . So , here is my nature . I was meant to be a writer of action stories . But still , I'm bad at describing , especially describing people . Get ready for actions and fights , readers ! Oh and don't worry , there won't be extreme violence here . Thank you for reading ! *bow 120 degrees* /^o^\]] .

* * *

The morning breeze blew against his face . It's about 7 in the morning . He stepped out of the car and turned to his driver .

"Don't fetch me after this . Today , tomorrow or any days that will come ." he told his driver .

"But even if you say so , young master . Your father asked us to –" his driver started to protest but he held up his hand , signalling his driver to shut up .

"This is my freedom . I want to at least have a freedom . And that freedom can only be accomplished when I'm in school ." he said . His driver nodded then he walked into the school . Just by walking , he drew quite a lot of attention . Everyone looked at him . He ignored it and went straight to his class .

He was the first to arrive . Quietly , he made his way to his seat and facing the window , he played shougi by himself . Then someone entered the classroom . Just by hearing the faint footsteps , he knew who it was .

Midorima Shintarou . A green-haired guy who depends his luck on his horoscope ranking and lucky items . Today , his lucky item is a 500ml water bottle . Sometimes , he did wonder why those lucky items are weird but he just keep it to himself . An expert three-pointer shooter in the school basketball team .

Akashi Seijuurou . A red-haired guy with different eye colour . His right eye is red in colour while his left eye is yellow/golden in colour . Captain in the school basketball team .

"Akashi . Kamiya Sensei wanted to meet you in his office ." Midorima spoke .

"Wakatta ." Akashi nodded then walked out of the classroom . As the teacher's room is on the opposite block , Akashi took a shortcut , behind the school building . It was empty , quiet and abandoned . However , he doesn't feel scared or creepy or anything of that sort at all .

Suddenly , two black figures appeared out of the blue (well , to be exact , from the bushes) . Akashi looked calm .

One is thin and one is quite big and taller than the thin one . "Be prepared young boy ." the big one said and attacked Akashi first . Quite automatically , Akashi dodged the attack , rolled forward and kicked the thinner one on his stomach . The thin one staggered backwards while the big one tried to stab Akashi with a short knife called tanto , from behind .

Seeing every movement , Akashi ducked down his head and punched his face . His punch was so strong that the big one lost his grip on the knife and the knife slashed at Akashi's cheek lightly . Not so deep , its just like the knife's passing by . He winced and grabbed the knife , turned around then stabbed the thinner's leg with it . The thin one cried in pain as Akashi left them .


	2. Chapter 2- I don't need protection !

Chapter 2 – A.C.T

"CV01 ! Please proceed to the president's room ! CV01 !" a voice called . I stood from my chair and walked quickly towards the president's office . I knocked on the door .

"Come in ."

I entered and was facing a man around his 30's , wearing a suit like a businessman , his hair is short and neat . There was an earphone/ earplug plugged in his right ear . "Sit ." he commanded .

Believe it or not , this person is my adopted father . He found me in front of his doorstep , pretty typical , huh ? He said I was put in a basket with a note written ;

_**Hisashi Ryuuki . We love you . Love , Mom and Dad . **_

I still keep it as a memory from my mother and father . When I woke up , father said I was 2 at that time and lost my memory completely . So he decided to raise me . When I was 6 , I often followed father to his workplace , which is a spy agency . Seeing his incredible and awesome work , I told him I wanted to be a spy too . Father just smiled and he taught me basic things about spy .

When I was 8 , he taught me Ninjutsu , a Japanese martial arts . Ninjutsu has 3 belts which is white , green and black belt unlike Taekwondo which has white , yellow , green , blue and such . Ninjutsu white belt starts at 10th kyu and green belt starts at 9th kyu till 1st kyu whereas black belt starts at 1st dan and ended at 15th dan .

I successfully made it to black belt when I was 13 and after three years , which is now , I only made it until the 2nd dan . I failed 2nd dan grading/exams almost 2 times . It's really hard . I finally achieved it last month , where my previous mission took place . When I was 13 , after I gained my black belt , I was sent to do my very first mission . I went there with the other 2 spies which is more senior than me .

Last month , I just got back from my previous mission and as a result of that quite dangerous mission , I fractured my left leg , dislocated my right elbow and broke my right leg .

Here in this agency , we are given code names . My code name is CV01 . Top 3 spies can choose their own code names . Sadly , I am the 4th top greatest spy .

The 3rd greatest spy called himself Shadow . I've never met him but father said he's the same age as me and enrolled in a regular school . The 2nd called himself Blizzard . The 1st is Storm . I've met him once when he saved me in my 7th mission last year .

School ? About school , we have our private teacher in this agency . But I'm the only one studying with that teacher since no one is the same age as me and I'm the youngest in the agency besides Shadow . Back to the story ,

"Yes , otousama ?" I asked . [otousama=father]

"I know it is sudden and you just recovered from your previous mission last month but this is quite important and we need to start right away ." he answered . I nodded .

Well , I don't really care . I like this work . I love getting into fights , don't get me wrong ! I love sparring with others .

"My best friend's son is in danger . He was attacked yesterday morning . And we thought that Kazuki is the one responsible for it ." he said .

At the name of Kazuki , I frowned as I automatically touched a horizontal permanent scar under my left eye made by that insane guy Kazuki . When I was on my mission last year , I accidentally got caught by Kazuki . He tortured me and told me that he was the one who killed my parents . I still remember the cold , sharp knife slashing my cheek deeply . And he almost kill me if Storm didn't come to my rescue .

"I will send you to a regular school , where Shadow enrolled . You and Shadow will guard him and at the same time you two will discover the truth behind this chaos ," father explained . "And if you successfully complete this mission , I will upgrade you and …. Double promotion ."

I gulped . DOUBLE PROMOTION ?! That's beyond my imagination ! Double promotion from 2nd dan black belt to 4th dan black belt . Father smiled .

"Can I meet Shadow ?" I asked . Right after I asked that , a knock came on the door and a guy entered . He has light blue hair , pale white skin and I could only feel a slight presence in him . He walked towards me and stopped right beside me .

He bowed . "Hajimemashite . Boku wa Kuroko Tetsuya desu . Yoroshiku onegaishimasu ." he introduced formally with his expressionless face . [translation= nice to meet you . I am Kuroko Tetsuya . Please take care of me] I smiled . He's so cute I feel like pinching both of his cheeks !

"Yo Tetsu ! Atashi Hisashi Ryuuki dayo ! Yoroshiku !" I introduced myself to him informally as if he's my old friend as I patted his back . [translation= yo Tetsu ! I'm Hisashi Ryuuki ! Nice to meet you !]

"Our target or to be exact , client , is Shadow's classmate , Akashi Seijuurou . He has red hair and you can ask his personality and other characteristics from Shadow ," father continued . "Meet me here tomorrow , 6 o'clock sharp . You may leave now ."

We nodded then walked out . I looked at Tetsu . "What kind of person is he ?" I asked him .

"He's absolute . I think you'll have to find the rest yourself ." he smiled . I pouted . Somehow , I feel uneasy . This won't go as well as I thought .

It was the next day and I was yawning as I walked to father's office .

"Ohayou gozaimasu , Ryuuki ." suddenly a voice said . I shrieked and saw Tetsu beside me .

"Seriously , Tetsu ! I can die from heart attack ! I have a weak heart you know ?" I said and laughed at the end of my sentence .

"I'm sorry but I showed up normally ." Tetsu answered .

"Yeah but come to think of it , I think you deserved your 3rd rank because of your lack of presence ."

"No . I'm not worth it , to be honest . Your father is a kind person ."

I laughed . "You're one to talk ."

We entered father's office after knocking and after a brief explanation about regular school from father and Tetsu , we were sent to school by a driver .

"Wow !" I automatically spoke the word the moment I saw the school . I'm getting excited ! As we entered the school with the driver , everyone looked at us . Some whispered , some pointed .

Without any delay , we went straight to the principal's office .

"I'm sure Shou-sama had told you everything ." the driver said when we entered as he pointed to me . The principal nodded her head in understanding .

Yuzuki . I read her name tag .

"You can proceed to class A ." she said and we walked towards the class .

The teacher and the students inside looked at us when the driver opened the door .

Kamiya . The teacher's name .

Tetsu and I walked in as the driver walked away . Tetsu went to his seat while I stood beside the teacher .

Damn ! This is embarrassinggggg ! I cried in my mind .

"Students , this is our new friend ." Kamiya Sensei said .

I slightly bowed my head . "Hisashi Ryuuki . Yoroshiku ." I introduced quickly and made my way to an empty seat behind a red-headed guy who was staring at me with cold , red and golden/yellow eyes . The awesome part is …. MY SEAT IS AT THE BACK OF THE CLASS , BESIDE THE WINDOW ! OMGG ! THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE ! At the agency , I was the only student and I often get a scolding by the teacher because I always fell asleep whenever she started teaching . I settled down and Kamiya Sensei started teaching .

Less than an hour , I was already yawning . What the – this teacher is so boring , he talked like a programmed android ! Erghh ! I glanced at Tetsu who was seated quite far from me . He was focusing . Then I stared at the red-headed guy in front of me .

"Akashi …. Seijuurou …." I blurted out the name . The red-headed guy turned to me . I closed my mouth . Oopss ! He frowned . I shook my head . He continued focusing . Hehe ! So he's Akashi , huh ?

And then , after 2 hours struggling to not close my eyes , I succeeded and it was finally break time . I breathed out a sigh of relief. Tetsu approached me . Akashi got up then walked out . We exchanged glances then quickly followed him . We distanced ourselves from him . He went to the teacher's room . Tetsu was called by a teacher inside so I waited outside . After a while , Tetsu told me that he must help a teacher with something so I might have to follow Akashi alone . I agreed with him and I waited again .

After 5 minutes , Akashi got out . He walked and I followed him . Then he stopped at the back of the school building . I stopped 4 meters behind him .

"How long are you planning on following me ?" he spoke , turning around . I flinched . Ooppss ! Busted ….

"Ahh …. Err …. Ano …. Err …." Shit ! I cannot answer anything . "I'm lost ! Can you please show me around the school ?!" I managed to say . He raised his left eyebrow , giving me a questioning look .

"I thought you're with Tetsuya just now ?" he asked .

"He has some work ." I answered . Oooookaaaaayyyyy …. I really want to run now ! Quickly , I turned around , wanting to run away but Akashi grabbed my wrist fiercely .

"Father sent you ." he hissed . I looked away . HOW DID HE KNOW !? MY REPUTATION AS A SPY IS DRIFTING AWAY~~ T_T

"I can see everything . I know everything ." he continued , as if answering what's on my mind .

"You need it . There , your scar ." I answered , pointing at his right cheek , under his right eye . A horizontal wound although it's disappearing .

"I don't need any protection ." he said , grabbing my shirt's collar .

I frowned . "You don't know Kazuki ."

"Of course I don't know . But I know one thing for sure . No one opposes me ." he said . I felt a chill . Somehow , his words struck me like a lightning . Suddenly , I realized what Tetsu told me . "He's absolute ." I whispered to myself .

Then Akashi dragged me . "Where are we going ?" I asked .

"You wanted a look around the school right ?" he asked .

"But this is the school's rooftop ." I said , looking around as we arrived at the school's rooftop .

"I know that . You can see the whole school from here ." he said and continued dragging me . He pulled me towards the edge of the roof . One more step and we'll fall .

"Nooooooooooooooooo ! What the heck are you doing ?!" I shrieked , pulling him back . He slightly smirked and pulled me back . We started pulling and pulling . His strength is unbelievable ! Suddenly his feet slipped . I panicked and pulled him with all my might .

"Get down from there !" I screamed . He stood there , still pulling me .

"Then stop protecting me ." he said .

I shook my head vigorously . "No no no no no no no no no ! Noo ! No please noo ! I need my black belt ! Please please !" I begged . He stared at me . ARGHHHH ! WHY IS THIS BLOCKHEAD REFUSING SO MUCHH !? oh please step down from there , I want to cry .

"AKASHI SEIJUUROU ! STOP REFUSING AND GET DOWN FROM THERE PLEASE !" I begged again .

"Not until you backed down ." he said calmly . I gritted my teeth and kicked his knee . He didn't back down , instead , he looked at me with –what-are-trying-to-do- eyes , lifting his left eyebrow .

"What's with your incredible strength , what the - erghh !" I struggled to break free from his hand . He wanted to laugh but he held back . This guy ! I twisted my hand . He let me go and I quickly pulled his hands , kicked his back and pushed him to the ground . I locked his hands . He laid still on the ground .

I panted . "What are you ..?" I sighed .

"I told you to stop ." Akashi spoke and suddenly , he twisted his hand , making me lost my grip on his hands and he turned around . This time , he locked me .

"Ow oww ow oww !" I cried , struggling to break free from his strong lock .

"I know no defeat ." he said .

"Argh ! White flag white flag !" I said . He let me go . I laid flat on my stomach on the cement floor . He sat beside me .

"Don't continue your job ." he said .

"No . This is my mission . I have to finish it !" I protested .

"Find other person to protect . I don't need protection ."

I chuckled . "I guess so ."

"I'm going ." he got up then walked away . I stared at the blue sky , smiling . He's strong , now there's really someone strong to fight with !

I heard the door being opened .

"Eh ? I thought he's here ?" a rough voice said . I sat up and looked behind . There's 4 people wearing black suit with weapons that looked like a long stick , in Ninjutsu , we called it Hanbo . I became suspicious .

"That red guy !"

"Oh ! I think I saw him going to class just now ."

They were completely ignoring me .

"Then why don't you tell us ?!"

"I thought he's other person …."

"Baka !"

I stood up , now confirmed that they were searching for Akashi . "You four !" I called . They all turned to me .

"Ha ? Who are you ?" one of them asked .

"Someone important !" I answered and charged to them . I attacked the first , punching his stomach before he got the chance to block my attack . He staggered backwards . I turned to the second one , dodged his kick , pull his head and banged his head on the rooftop door . He cried in pain . The third attacked me with his tanto (small knife) and slashed it at my forehead . Blood oozed out from the wound . Although it hurts , I'm used to it .

"Oww !" I muttered . As a revenge , I took the hanbo from the second who was on the floor , unconscious and hit his head . Then I tripped his leg , it's called back-leg-trip in Ninjutsu . The fourth pulled my leg . I fell hard on the cement .

He grabbed me by the collar . "Who are you ?" he asked .

"I told you , someone important !" I answered and kicked his stomach . He let go of my collar and I hit his head at the CPU , it's the sensitive part of the neck and he fainted . Whew ! That was close .

I walked back to my classroom . I met Tetsu on the way . He was carrying a big box , heading towards the sport's room .

"Tetsu , Akashi is really in danger ." I told him .

"Your forehead ." he pointed . "Ahh ?" I asked then touched my bloody forehead . "Oh ! I forgot bout this , but just now I met 4 people searching for him ." I continued .

"I'll be careful ." Tetsu nodded his head . I continued walking .

"Ah , we have basketball training this evening ." Tetsu said . I held up my hand in understanding and walked away .

I entered the class . Surprisingly , opposite from this morning , it was quite noisy now . I went to my seat , lowering my head to avoid them seeing my wound . I sat down on my chair. The blood dripped on my table . Oh shittttt !

Now that I thought of it , it kinda hurts . I kept cursing . I need to go to the infirmary . I looked around . Everyone was busy with their own business . I pulled Akashi's hair from the back since he's in front of me . He turned around .

"Do that again and I kill you !" he cursed . Then he frowned , looking at my forehead .

"Where is the school infirmary ?!" I asked .


	3. Chapter 3- Not wedding please !

Chapter 3 – A.C.T

I winced as Akashi wiped my wound with an antiseptic (i think we use that for bleeding wound) .

"See ! I told you , you need protection ! There were already 4 people searching for you !" I said .

"I can settle them by myself without any injuries unlike you ." he replied . I pouted .

"You don't have to follow me again . Just go back to your own place , don't bother me ." he said .

"This is my mission . I have to finish this no matter what ." I shook . He bandaged my head .

"I don't care . Just leave me alone ." Akashi said . I fell silent . I don't wanna argue with him anymore . After he finished , I went to the bed there .

Lying down , I sighed heavily . "You head back to class first , I wanna rest . My head's spinning ." I told him , closing my eyes and I fell asleep in just 10 seconds , too tired .

* * *

Hot . I opened my eyes . This room is too hot . I stared at the ceiling . The fan is still spinning but it's hot inside here . I wanted to close my eyes again but then

"Ryuuki ." a familiar voice spoke . I turned my head .

"Tetsu ! What are you doing here ?" I asked , getting up .

"Akashi-kun called me here and asked me to watch over you ."

"Haa ?"

"He just left a few minutes ago ."

I fanned myself with my hands . Akashi just left ? JUST ? What the – did he stay here for , I checked my watch , he stayed here for 4 hours ?! I gotta be kidding , sleeping that long . That guy gotta be kidding . Did he sat here doing nothing ? I'd be a dead dried fish if I were him . I yawned .

"We're starting for practice in an hour . School's over ." Tetsu said .

"Ah yeah , I'll follow you ." I said .

"I'll meet you here after I changed ."

I nodded and Tetsu went out of the infirmary . I looked out of the window . I'm so sleepy . Sure , I didn't get much sleep last night because i was too excited to go to regular school .

The door opened and I followed Tetsu to the basketball court . When we arrived , Tetsu went to gather with them . I leaned on the door , watching them practice . I saw Akashi , Tetsu and the others are a blondie , a purple -haired guy , a green-haired guy with spectacles , I think I'm in the same class as him . Next to him is a dark blue-haired guy with tanned skin .

Suddenly my phone vibrated . I looked at the screen .

CALLER ; Ruka

Ruka ? Hmm , long time never hear from her . She's the agency's professional hacker .

"Ruka !" I answered the call .

"Ryuu-chan !" she cried happily .

"You're working with me ?" I asked .

"Mm hmm ! I hacked Akashi's father . Just to see if he got any anonymous caller or anything ."

"So ?"

"So far , I only know that he received an invitation to a wedding ceremony of his assistant . It's a grand one and it'll be a traditional wedding ."

"Wedding ?! No no no no !"

"I know what happened two years ago Ryuu-chan . Don't worry , I'll pray for your safety for this Saturday's ."

"Argh !" I sighed .

"Bye~~" OFF . I breathed out a sigh , again . Tetsu came to me . "Practice ended . Let's go ." he said . I nodded then remembered something . Quickly , I ran to Akashi and patted his back .

"Sei-chan ! Arigatou !" I grinned then went away with Tetsu . We were picked up by the driver who sent us this morning .

"Driver-san , what's your name ? You fetched us and sent us , I need to know your name ." I said .

"I am Hiroto . I am your father's driver for almost 12 years until now ." he answered .

"Hehe , nice to meet you Hiroto ! Can I just call you Hiroto ? What's your first name ?" I asked again .

"My first name is Haku . Nice to meet you too Ryuuki-sama ."

I smiled . "How old are you ?" I asked again . I may be a nuisance but this is who I am . An inquisitive me .

"Going to be 30 this Saturday ." he answered .

"Ahh ! You're going to be Hiroto-jichan !"

"I am already an uncle ." he smiled . We stopped in front of a house . Tetsu got out of the car .

"See you tomorrow Tetsu !" I waved him goodbye . He waved back , nodding his head . Hiroto drove off . Silence filled up the space . Minutes later , I arrived at my home , waved Hiroto goodbye and went inside . Father texted me telling me that he won't be back home for a few days cause of a meeting later in Paris and then got some work in China . I went downstairs to make some food .

"Ryuuki-sama ! We can make foods for you ! Please stay in your room !" four maids said in a chorus when I entered the kitchen and told them I want to make something to eat for myself .

"No no . Please , can I just cook for myself ? Just for today ." I said .

Their face looked scared and worried . Well , I understand them since that one time , i wanted to cook an egg and i hit the egg until it was crushed and the inside spilled on the floor . I tried again for a few times and succeeded . However , i lit up the fire carelessly and it almost burned the stove . As a result of that , I slightly burned my left hand and got a scolding from father .

"Don't worry , I'm just going to cook maggi . No worries maids !" I convinced them . They nodded nervously . Carefully , I took out the maggi from the cabinet and lit up the fire (seriously , I don't know how to say it . Start a fire ? Turn on the stove ?)

...

I turned to the maids . They were looking at me with a surprising look on their face . "You did it Ryuuki-sama ! You did it !" they clapped their hands in joy . I breathed out a sigh of relief . I did it . Yay . Wow . Haha . I don't know what to react anymore .

And so , after eating the maggi I made myself , proudly to say , I went upstairs to my bedroom . Ignoring all the homeworks , I landed on my bed , feeling rather tired .

Am I really going to that wedding ? Am I really going to be okay ? And will Kazuki be there ? If he's there , I'd be damn happy to kick his ass off . Slowly , I drifted off to sleep .


	4. Chapter 4- Eventhough I have no shield

Chapter 4 – A.C.T

[[**Author's Note** : Hehe, I'm trying my best to not separate the commas and full stops and whatever it is. Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate it! Please excuse my grammar mistakes!]

* * *

Time flowed by rather fast and finally it was Saturday. The day of the wedding. The day I have to behave. I looked at myself in the mirror. Black and red hakama and black boot. Simple. My black hair was let loose and I carried a katana (sword) along. Just for safety reasons. Well, Tetsu agreed to stay with me in the car and just look for someone suspicious coming in or out. So no need to worry much.

Hiroto came few minutes after that and we set off to the wedding venue. Tetsu was wearing a simple dark blue hakama that matched his light blue hair. I tilted my head when we arrived. It was a big hall with a fancy chandelier hanging just above our car. There are many people wearing hakama and kimono or anything of that sort. Anything traditional. I prefer wearing hakama since wearing kimono will prevent me from moving fast and fierce. I have to be like an extra-courteous woman so i hate it.

Tetsu opened the door and stepped out. "Tetsu ?" I called. He glanced at Hiroto and looked away.

"My deepest apologies Ryuuki-sama. I just received a call from your father to fetch Blizzard from the airport. He's injured from his mission, so you and Shadow need to go inside ." Hiroto slightly bowed his head. My mouth dropped open.

No. No. No. No this is not happening. NOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~! I want to cry T_T To prevent me from further explosion of frustration, Tetsu grabbed my arm and we were outside. Hiroto drove off.

"We'll hide in there ." Tetsu said. I nodded then followed him inside. We hid behind a big replica tree. Then we observed everyone there. In a corner, I saw a guy with red hair wearing black hakama, his face calm, staring into the water in the glass he held.

"There's Akashi ." I pointed and Tetsu merely nodded. I observed again. Among the many people, I spotted a man in his mid twenties with an eye patch on his left eye. His right eye is grey in colour. And he has dark brown hair. I tch-ed, frowning.

"Kazuki !" I hissed. I reached for my katana on my left side but Tetsu stopped me.

"I know he's there but don't make rash decisions. You don't want to barge in there with a katana suddenly and pointed to him like that. Besides, I don't think people will believe that he's a villain. Surely, he already disguised as a noble man ." Tetsu advised. I sighed then continued watching him.

Surprisingly, Kazuki went to Akashi and chatted with him. Obviously I can't hear what they were saying and Akashi appeared to be friendly. Mm, on second thought, not really. He did smile but his smile is somewhat like a praticed smile.

"Ladies and gentleman ! Welcome to this wedding ceremony, thank you for coming !" the host spoke through the microphone. (I seriously don't know what the host will say). I glanced at Akashi. Kazuki's gone and Akashi continued staring at the water.

/(=_=)\

I yawned. "Tetsu ! This ceremony is killing me !" I almost screamed. The host has been talking for about an hour, babbling about the history , about the politics, blah blah blah blah. "I'm going to the washroom ." I said then walked away.

I stopped dead at my tracks as I saw Kazuki right in front of my eyes when I am about to enter the washroom. He was in front of the men washroom which is the opposite of the ladies'.

"Hoho, what a surprise to see you here, Hisashi Ryuuki ...?" he lifted his left eyebrow. "What are you doing here ?" he asked, suddenly became serious. I clutched my katana tightly.

"Akashi Seijuurou, I see ," he said. "Shou is fast just as I expected. But I did not expect him to send _you _."

"You sure knows everything ." I said.

"My purpose is clear : I need Seijuurou ." he replied then glanced at the men washroom's main door. I have a really bad feeling about this.

"This might be the last day for your job ." he smiled.

"What did you do to him ? Don't touch Akashi !" I hissed.

"I didn't touch him, not me though ." he said then walked away. Dammit ! Something must have happened. I barged in the men washroom and i saw it. My body reacted even though I'm quite scared. Eventhough I know I have no shield. Eventhough I know I would die.

"Stay back !" I warned and ran in front of him.

**Akashi's POV**

The man with an eye patch who called himself Yamamoto had been talking to me. Although, I only heard a few of it. It doesn't matter to me. I just want to go home.

"I heard from your father that you're an amazing shougi player. Let's play together someday ." he smiled and I smiled back, nodding. When the host started talking, he left and I continued to stare at the water.

Suddenly, her face popped up in my mind. That spy, Hisashi Ryuuki. The spy father sent to find out what's behind these attacks and at the same time, my bodyguard. I don't need bodyguard. I can settle everyone myself. No one opposes me. And I'm sure she's already here with Tetsuya. What a bothersome person, troubling herself to protect me. Like I need it.

Then I realized that the host was talking non-stop so I decided to go to the washroom. It's quite far from the main hall. My footsteps echoed as I walked into the washroom.

"Don't move ." a voice warned. I stopped myself and looked up. A guy wearing a black suit with a mask that covered his face except for his eyes was pointing a gun at me. A revolver to be exact. He was 2 meters away from me. I did not tremble nor did I get scared. I frowned.

"You're one of Kazuki's ." I said.

"Hmm, how do you know ?" he asked.

"Just guessing. I wonder why Kazuki need me so much ?"

"You don't need to know that ."

We fell silent. And suddenly,

"You sure knows everything ." I heard a familiar voice. Ryuuki's. It's from outside of the washroom.

"My purpose is clear : I need Seijuurou ." a male voice answered.

"This might be the last day for your job ." he continued.

"What did you do to him? Don't touch Akashi !" Ryuuki lifted her voice a bit.

"I didn't touch him, not me though ." then silence.

"Say goodbye, red prince !" the guy in front of me said and smirked. I heard the door being opened.

"Stay back !" as soon as I heard that, the guy pulled the trigger 3 times and Ryuuki fell on the floor. The guy cursed then ran away. I snapped back to life and knelt down beside Ryuuki who was already crying in pain. I held her head in my left arm. She closed her eyes tightly, frowning. She was shot at the chest 2 times and on her left leg one time.

"Why the hell did you do that stupid ?!" I scold her. She grasped my sleeve, trying to fight the pain.

"Aaaarrghh !" she groaned and coughed blood. For a second, I was panicked. My mind gone blank. I couldn't think straight.

"Ryuuki don't close your eyes !" I said. She might as well die if she close her eyes and fell asleep.

"I... can't ...!" she tried to speak. I cursed under my breath and suddenly her phone vibrated. I took it and quickly answered the call when I saw the caller ID is Tetsuya.

"Ryuuki. What took you so long ?" He asked.

"Tetsuya. I need you to come here to the men washroom and call your agency's paramedics !" I ordered.

"Akashi-kun ? What are—"

"Now !"

"Got it ." he quickly said then cut the call. I looked at Ryuuki.

"Aka... shi..." she buried her face on my chest. "It ... hur...ts..." she cried silently. Obviously she can't hold it any longer but what can I do.

"Aka...sh..i.." she groaned, her grip on my sleeve tightened. Please don't call my name when you are in pain. I'm getting more panic. Tetsuya came after a while.

"Akash- Ryuuki !?" he panicked. "Paramedics are outside ." he told me and I carried her to the ambulance.


	5. Chapter 5- Arrival of The Chaos

Chapter 5 – A.C.T

[[**Author's Note** : Err, in this chapter, I'm gonna put a bit of Akashi's dirty side. If you don't like it, please tell me! I'm thinking if I should keep that cold, quiet personality of his or add some dirty things going on in his mind XD]]

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw the white, plain ceiling above me. There's a writing written : **ENDURE THE PAIN AND LOOK FORWARD, CONTINUE YOUR MISSION, THIS IS YOUR PRIDE. –Ryuuki- **It was written with light, icy-blue graffiti. Uh, so... I'm in a hospital. In a special ward for spy from A.C.T. Oh yeah, right, I was shot. And... ermm, Akashi brought me to the ambulance. Oh, it's a surprise I remembered.

I remembered. Everything. I still remember the burning pain in my chest. I still remember how it felt when the bullets flew like a G6 and pierced into my chest. It hit my leg too.

"You're finally awake. I thought you're dead ." a voice said. I turned my head to the left side and saw Akashi sitting on the chair.

"Is that how you greet someone who's just awake from being shot ?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Then what do you expect ?" he replied nonchalantly.

"Something like 'thank God you're awake, you scared me. Here's a fruit for you' and smiles ..." I answered playfully while acting on the expressions and tones.

"Go die. I won't do something like that ." he said.

I laughed. "I'm just joking. If you were to do like that, I might as well think I'm hallucinating and hit you ."

"By the way, what's that ?" he asked, pointing to the ceiling.

"Oh, it's just something I wrote there when I was hospitalized here to regain my spirit for other missions and not to be affected by the pains. I begged the nurse to let me do it and she agreed ." I answered. Then silence. No one talked. This is so awkward =_=

"I'm calling the doctor ." he said then walked towards the door. As he reached the doorknob, he raised his head a bit, as if forgetting something. He turned to face me.

"Thank you for saving me ." he said with a slightly sad expression on his face before walking out of the ward. I smiled. After a while, the doctor came and examined me a bit. Akashi had gone back home since visiting time is over and I was all alone and couldn't sleep. I even took some sleeping pills but somehow it doesn't affect me. I wonder if I'm a mutant or what.

I closed my eyes and suddenly a hand closed my mouth. I immediately opened my eyes with shock. The guy has spiky silver hair and a gleaming black eyes. He wore a black mask that covered his nose and mouth, wore a black gloves and he wore a black cape. He was wearing a black shirt underneath. I wonder if he's a black magician or something. Hmm, i think i saw this kind of "cosplaying" somewhere, but where? Then I relaxed. His defense is poor, i have to say. I pinched his hand.

"Ow ow ow ow !" he cried in pain and let go of me. He must do it on purpose. I sat up straight.

"I told you not to play with her stupid ." another voice said. I looked at the person walking towards him. He has spiky silver-blue hair, which is almost the same hairstyle as the one who I pinched. His eyes is golden yellow in color. He wore a black shirt with his sleeves folded till the elbow.

"Who are you guys ?" I asked.

"Oh ," the silver-haired guy stopped jumping in pain (okay lol XD) and looked at me with a questioning look on his face . "You don't recognize us ?"

The silver-blue-haired guy folded his hands across his chest. "Told you she won't remember ." he said.

"Hey, you should remember me at least !" the silver-haired guy grinned then tilted his head. "We are The Chaos remember ? Err, even though we were called by that name only when we worked together ... I am Storm. Nice to meet you Ryuu-chan !" he patted my head.

"I am Blizzard ." the other said. I blinked in confusion. What? Did my ears and eyes got affected by the injuries? Why would the 1st and 2nd top spy visit me for such a small injury ?

"So ...?" I asked. "What are you two doing here ?"

"Visit you obviously ." Blizzard said, slightly annoyed.

"And what's with your appearance? Are you cosplaying or something ?" I asked, pointing to Storm.

"Hey, this is my official clothes for mission !" Storm pouted. "You seriously don't remember me and this clothes ?" he asked again.

I smiled a bit. "Of course I remember the person who saved my life last year from that stupid one-eyed jerk ."

"Ah, but you never met Blizzard do you ?"

I shook my head. "Why are you visiting me? It's not like my injuries is something serious. You guys often get this kind of injuries right ?"

Blizzard sighed. "Master is really forgetful. Actually Ryuuki, we're your partners in your mission. Ruka too. But we're not that important. We'll only appear when you need help. Oh, and we did a bit of spying too ." he explained.

I fell silent. The Chaos, the top spies is working with me. Wow. Wow. This is an honor. I can imagine myself, shining on top with silver stars ... hahahahahaha.

"By the way, let's exchange phone numbers. In case of emergency ." Storm said, taking out his phone. After that, we chatted about school a bit then they went back. Ahh, now I'm sleepy.

/(^o^)\

"Oi, wake up idiot. Wake up wake up ." someone pinched my nose. I yawned.

"It's so early, why the hell I have to wake up so early ?" I sighed as I looked at Akashi with a sleepy face. Tetsu was there beside him.

"Your medicine. Take your medicine ." Akashi said, giving me a glass of water and a few pills. I pouted.

"I'm fine. Don't need medicine. Don't need painkiller. Don't need anything ." I said, pushing his hand away. When I only heard silence as the answer, I looked at him. He was looking at me with a death glare. I lowered my head then took the medicine and the glass of water from him.

I walked towards the window. "Ah, this morning is so refreshing~" I said. Akashi appeared behind me.

"You are planning on throwing that ." he said.

"Please, Akashi. I never ate a medicine when I'm conscious so I'm not really good with medicines. If you want me to eat this, please hit me until I faint ." I bowed.

"So you're going to make me eat you this medicine ?" he asked.

"Huhh ?" I looked up and he grabbed the glass of water and the pills from my hand. I flinched, afraid of what's coming next. He stepped on my right foot and pulled my face closer.

"Should I kiss you ?" his mischievous eyes looked straight into my eyes.

Whaaatttt ?! My mouth dropped open. What the sHell is wrong with this guy.

"An opening !" he smirked then tossed all the pills in my mouth. My eyes widened then he poured the water in my mouth, some spilled on my clothes, running down through my neck. I coughed but the pills were all swallowed.

"Ergh, what the –" i coughed again. He slightly smiled. "I can die !" I told him.

"Well, consider that as a thank you-gift for saving me ." he said.

"... Are you kidding me ? I really thought it was the end of my life !"

He shrugged. "I helped you eat your medicine right ?"

"That's the most cruel and the scariest way of eating your medicine ." Tetsu interrupted.

"Thank you Tetsu for supporting m—'

"But I think Akashi-kun is right indeed ." Tetsu continued. I pouted.

Akashi pinched my cheek. "I might as well kiss you for real if you keep on doing that ."

THIS RED JERK'S DARK PERVERT SIDE IS SHOWING (O_O) GOD, PLEASE SHOW ME THE WAY OUT ...


	6. Chapter 6- The epic-entrance-plan

Chapter 6- A.C.T

Akashi's POV

I wonder what she felt when she decided to shield me and got shot instead. She was shivering and crying. She chanted my name over and over after she got and even in the ambulance. She wouldn't let go of my hand. Tetsuya once told me that there was this one incident at a previous wedding ceremony or something like that and i wonder if it's that , that made her so scared and traumatic.

I was in extreme shock when the doctors told me that they're not sure if they can save her because the bullets were so close to her heart. No. She have to live. For me to say thank you. Then only she can die.

She was in comma for 4 days. Tetsuya and a pink-haired girl that somehow resemble Satsuki's hair, often come to her ward but it is always me who'll stay for the rest of the day, by her bed, hoping, praying for her to wake up. I even stayed at the hospital to look after her.

Now now, what am I doing? Have I ever felt this huge kind of gratitude feeling before? Not really I guess. Since I never knows defeat. That day, it was not that i was defeated, it's just that I got saved before I even do anything. I've already planned for something like that and how to escape from it but that idiot just ran to the front and got hurt.

When she opened her eyes, I felt like a huge burden that was wrapping itself around my heart had gone. I felt relieved. She even wrote something stupid on the ward's ceiling. I almost laughed but she was so determined, I can't help but watch.

My phone vibrated. It was a call from coach. "Yes ?" I answered.

* * *

Normal POV

A yellow-haired guy walked together with a dark-blue-haired guy and a pink-haired. "I wonder why Akashicchi called us suddenly ..." the yellow guy whose name is Kise Ryouta, a basketball player and at the same time, a model asked.

"No idea. Just do what he says ." the dark blue-haired guy with tanned skin called Aomine answered nonchalantly.

They arrived at a fountain on the centre of a park. There, they saw Midorima Shintarou, a green-haired, oha asa addict with spectacles talking to Akashi. Beside Akashi sat Murasakibara Atsushi. Purple hair. Snacks addict.

"Hey everyone !" Kise waved.

"Sorry I'm late ." Kuroko Tetsuya appeared from behind Aomine.

Akashi nodded as he observed everyone. "We're having a training camp next week on Friday till Sunday under my supervision. Although the one who suggested this is coach, he couldn't come along because of some work at school ." Akashi said.

"Training camp ?!" Kise, Aomine and Momoi asked in a chorus. Akashi merely nodded.

"At a private training field, or rather, training forest the Soraki Forest. Meet me at our school court at 5pm next Friday. My driver will send us. Any objection ?" Akashi continued.

"No. Actually, I'm quite fired up !" Aomine raised his fist into the air. Akashi turned to Tetsuya.

"I'm kind enough to let you come Tetsuya since you're the spy, so please don't tell her about this. She's still sick and I won't let some troublesome insect interfere with my training ." he said.

"Even if you say so, Ruka is monitoring you so eventually she would find out ..." Kuroko whispered to himself.

* * *

Ryuuki's POV

I stared outside the window. It's too early for me to wake up. And when I said early, I mean super early... it's 4am (=_=) I'm so tired for having a slight insomnia. I slept at 3.30am just now and woke up half an hour after that. I sighed. Then my phone vibrated. It was a message from Ruka.

_Hey Ryuu-chan! I just got an information about Akashi this morning. He and his basketball team including Shadow will go for a training camp next Friday at Soraki Training Field and Forest and Resort. He warned Shadow not to mention this to you but since you're his bodyguard, you ought to know, right? Ah, and anyway I'll visit you tomorrow afternoon and arrange for the training camp with Storm and Shadow. Until here, goodbye, see you tomorrow! Lots of love from your beloved hacker, Harakuri Ruka  
_

I grinned. So, they are keeping this from me? Damn you red jerk pervert! I may as well make an epic entrance. Make an accident and save someone. Huh, how cliche~ can't wait!

/(^o^)\

And then, there's Friday. I was in the car with Ruka, watching Akashi, Tetsu and their friends getting into a limousine. "Let's go Ruka !" I grinned and Ruka followed the car. I was wearing a black t-shirt written 'Chaosmyth' in white color with black jeans. I carried a katana too.

After about a few km, Ruka broke the silence. "Are you sure your epic-entrance-plan will work ? Did Storm and Blizzard agreed ?"

"Yeah, they agreed. Storm was really excited about the plan ." I answered.

"What is your plan ?"

"Don't know. But Storm and Blizzard will make a chaos and I'll save them ."

"I don't really think you would – ah, never mind. Good luck, young lady. We have arrived by the way ." she said and I looked out of the window and saw the entrance 'Soraki Training Field and Forest and Resort'. They got out of the car and after hugging Ruka goodbye, I followed behind, not making any sound. When they stopped talking, I decided to climb a tree and follow them from above.

"Akashicchi, I'm hungry~" a yellow-haired guy grumbled.

"Patient. We'll stop there to eat ." Akashi answered calmly.

I saw the dark blue-haired guy who was walking between Tetsu and a pink-haired girl who somewhat resemble Ruka turned to the girl-who-resemble-Ruka. She was looking towards some of the trees that is close to which I'm climbing but not looking up, looked like they still don't know this. I got panicked for a second there.

"Is there any snakes here since there's a forest path ...?" she thought loudly.

At the word 'snakes', my eyes widened with fear and my feet slipped "Woahhhh !" I screamed and landed arm first on the quite soft ground. Uh, don't worry, it's just 2 meters so it doesn't hurt that much. Ouch.

I sat up straight, rubbing my the back of my head. Then I looked up to see how's my katana doing since I let it go and

TANGG !

The katana's scabbard hit my face directly but the blade remained up there, almost ... just almost, going to fall down. I rubbed my face. Scabbard, that hurts.

"Just what are you doing here ?" a familiar voice asked. My heart skipped a beat. This is really an epic entrance but an embarrassing one. And the voice... it's... that pervert. I looked up and 7 pairs of eyes stared at me with one of them looking at me with a death glare.

I sighed then got up. "Please move away from that point you guys are standing ." I warned them calmly.

"Huhh ?"

One wanted to protest but Akashi stepped back and others followed. And just as i predicted, the blade fell to the ground. I picked it up and sheathe it back.

"I am Hisashi Ryuuki. Nice to meet you guys. I am a random friend of Kuroko Tetsuya and Akashi Seijuurou ." I bowed.

"Ah ! A girl friend !" the girl-who-resemble-Ruka grinned widely. "I am Momoi Satsuki! Nice to meet you too !"

"Just as i thought, you must be really happy Momocchi ." the yellow guy who said he's hungry just now said then turned to me. "Kise Ryouta !" he introduced himself.

He pointed to a dark blue-haired guy with tanned skin. "Aomine Daiki ." then to a purple-haired guy. "Murasakibara Atsushi ." then to a green-haired guy who's wearing a spectacles and was holding an apple on his left taped hand. "Midorima Shintarou ."

Tetsu held out his hand and helped me stand up. Eventually, the epic-entrance-plan failed and before I knew it, I was following them towards the food place. My phone vibrated. It was a call from Storm.

"Sorry but I don't think your help would be necessary for now ." I answered the call.

"AAHAHAHAAHHAHAAHAA ! Seriously Ryuu-chan ?! I SAW THAT EPIC FAIL AND THE SCABBARD HIT RIGHT AT YOUR FACE ! I CANNOT STOP LAUGHING BUT THEN YOUR FACE WAS SO-" before he could finish his sentence, laughing, I cut off the call, annoyed.


	7. Chapter 7- He's here for sure

Chapter 7- A.C.T

The day ended just like that with us chatting about nothing else but school, life experiences and such. Momoi was the most excited. The night arrived. It was crescent moon and the temperature slowly dropped. Since we're close to the forest, it's cold. Momoi and I stayed in a room and the other 6 shared the same room.

"Ryuu-chan !" Momoi shrieked happily. "I'm so happy I get a companion here. Oh did Akashi ask you to come ?" she asked.

"Ah? No. I came here against his will actually ." I answered.

"But he told me 'don't worry, you won't be sharing your room with us. There will be someone who will come and stay with you' and he sounded so confident and plus he's absolute so i believed him. But i didn't thought you would really come ."

I fell silent. "... R.. really ?"

Momoi didn't hear me and went to the bathroom. I went out of the room to the corridor.

[[So let me explain how this place looks like. I'm not good at describing so sorry. It's 2 rooms attached and does not attach with others. It's like just one piece like that and the others is the same, 2 rooms attached with corridor. And it's not that arranged, it's like one there one here one at that side and something like that.]]

How did Akashi knew all this. I frowned. He's really something. Maybe that's why Kazuki wants him. After a while, Momoi got out and she stood beside me wearing blue pajamas.

"Hey, Tsuki ," I spoke. She looked at me. "I wanna cool my head for a while. I'll be back later ." then walked away. Momoi caught up. "Wait! I wanna follow you !" she said then walked beside me.

"You seem to be deep in thought, what's wrong ?" Momoi asked. I held my breath.

"Nothing much. Don't worry ." I faked a smile. Momoi nodded. Suddenly I stopped. I felt a chill. Looking behind, I saw a man wearing all black holding a baseball bat or whatever it is called then pitch black.

* * *

"Huh, I thought low class molesters like you guys were extinct long ago already. So you're the survivors ?" I asked after I woke up, only to find that my hand was tied at a chair under a tree. Momoi was unconscious beside me, hand tied too. 2 guys stood before us, looking down on us with the baseball bat still on their hands.

"Don't talk back! You're supposed to cry for help and begged us! Hahahaha !" one of the guy who had mustache laughed. The other is quite bigger and bald. This scene is so familiar. Maybe these guys read too much shoujo mangas and tried to do the threatening things then the hero will save the girl, ehem but I can settle this myself.

"That girl is so pretty she must have a boyfriend right ?" the bald asked, pointing to Momoi. I kept silent, my face as calm as possible. Even though I left my katana at the room, I'm sure these guys are weak as a cockroach.

He took out two phones. I recognized mine. I sighed. They're quite handful. Well, I might as well see how they play. "Let me call someone.. hmm, let's see~" the mustache said, scrolling the contacts on Momoi's phone. He held mine in the other hand, not really interested.

"Why don't you look at _my _phone ...?" I asked.

"Huh ? You mean this ?" he raised his hand that was holding my phone then dropped his hand. "Sorry, I'm not interested in a flat-chested girl like you ." he answered.

WHAATTT ?! I gritted my teeth. That is so rude!

"Tetsu-kun, Dai-chan, Kicchan, Akashi Seijuurou.. hm, where did I hear that name?" he paused for a moment then back to life. "Oh, a man who was calling just now did say this name. Hmm, maybe I'll try this Akashi guy ." the moustache continued.

WAIT! WHAT?! THERE WAS SOMEONE WHO KNOWS AKASHI HERE? SOMEONE WHO WAS CALLING? KAZUKI'S UNDERLING? OR KAZUKI HIMSELF ?!

"Can I ask? Please describe the face of the man who was calling just now whom you just encountered !" I said.

The mustache man raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Why should I listen to a flat-chested girl like you ?"

This man is too much! Wait till I gouge your eyes out of your eyes socket and—

"Yes Satsuki, what's wrong ?" I heard Akashi's voice. I looked up and saw the mustache man was holding the phone about 30cm from my face. Oh, he called him already.

"Are you Akashi Seijuurou ?" the mustache man asked.

I can feel he's frowning right now. "Yes, what do you want ?" his voice became serious.

"Do you know that your-" before the mustache man could continue his words, I interrupted.

"You guys are pathetic aren't you ?" I asked loudly. The mustache and baldy man looked at me with an obvious annoyed face.

"Ryuuki, you're there? What happened ?" Akashi asked.

"Nothing important Akashi. No worries ." I answered, grinning at those 2 men, my hands was already working on the not-so-tight rope.

"You bastard !" the baldy man attempted a punch. I moved aside, bringing the chair along since the rope hasn't been undone yet. The mustache man hit my head with a baseball bat.

"Ow! That hurts !" I said then kicked his stomach and punched the baldy's face. The mustache man lost his grip on the bat and that was when the rope was undone and I quickly took the bat from him.

"Too bad for you guys. Run and repent or be crushed and repent. Or rather, be killed and never can repent. Choose ." I smiled.

"Die you flat-chested jerk !" the mustache man wanted to hit me again but I pointed the baseball bat at him, 2cm away from his nose.

"By the way, I am really angry for what you called me ." I said.

He trembled in fear. "I-I'm sorry! Please spare my life !" he bowed. The baldy recovered fast and tried to attack me again. I ducked down my head and his fist landed on my palm.

"Swear that you will repent ." I ordered. They looked frightened and I was satisfied.

"My my, what a disaster happened here. We might as well bring you two to the police station ." a familiar voice said and 2 figures appeared. The Chaos. I smiled.

"With full respect, please arrest them Storm ." I said.

"Sure, why not ?" Storm said and Blizzard grabbed the mustache and baldy's arm and walked away.

"Huh! That was easy !" I sighed. Momoi woke up, groaning in pain. Her head got hit and it was bleeding.

"Tsuki! Uh, hang in there! I'll bring you back !" I said, taking her weak arms and wrapped it around my shoulders. She could hardly stand.

"Satsuki! Ryuuki !" I heard someone called. Ah, help has come. Thank goodness! My legs itself is wobbling because of the coldness, I cannot endure low temperature to be honest (=_=). And now that I'm just wearing a t-shirt... We fell down together. Aomine appeared. His face was sweating a lot and looked worried.

"Aomine !" I called and he came to us. He looked as if he was about to cry. "Your Satsuki is safe. Bring her back ." I said and he carried Momoi.

"You okay Ryuuki? Your face is bleeding a lot ." Aomine asked.

"I am forever okay so don't worry !" I gave him a thumbs up and he slightly smiled. "You head back to the room ." I said. He nodded then walked away.

"You should head back too ." someone grabbed my arm, forcing me to stand up. I looked at the person.

"Oh, Akashi ." I muttered.

"What happened ?" he asked calmly, releasing my arm as I stand up.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, I have a more important business ." I said and walked.

Akashi stopped me. "What business ?" he asked.

I sighed. I can never win against him. "Kazuki's here. Those 2 idiots mentioned him earlier although I'm not really sure ." I answered.

He frowned. "Get back to the room right now or die ." Akashi's stern order had arrived. I pouted.

[[Uh, I have some more ideas but my hand is too cold and became stiff so... stay tuned for the next chapter!]]


	8. Chapter 8- The Calamity Circus Game

Chapter 8- A.C.T

**Normal POV **

Somewhere in the forest, the one-eyed Kazuki smirked as he got a phone call from his assistant telling him that the 2 molesters were arrested by the police.

"Just as I expected, now Ryuuki has gone mad. She must be dying to search for me ." Kazuki said.

"Yes, master. Your idea is brilliant. Capture the 2 girls, _accidentally _tell them about Akashi Seijuurou and the green-eyed flat-chested black-haired spy will search you for sure ." his assistant replied.

"I won't take that guy first. We have to be extra careful and approach him slowly ."

"How about that young lady? Surely she knows you—wait, are you telling me to go to him ?"

"Absolutely. She doesn't know you and I won't be that stupid to reveal my face just like that ."

"I'll do my best master ."

"Do whatever you want but be careful. First, I'd like to crush that girl and when I had enough torturing her, we'll have Seijuurou. But immediately catching her is easy. Let's have her play our game, shall we ?"

"The game ...? You mean..."

"Yeah. Calamity Circus Game ." Kazuki laughed at the end of his sentence.

"She's that strong already for her to play our game ?"

"No. This is her test. I'll test her and if she's worth it, I'll make her my weapon ."

"She must be that special for you to acknowledge her so much ." Kazuki could hear his assistant chuckled.

"Quite ." he said then cut off the call, smiling with pleasure.

/(^o^)\

**Akashi's POV **

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !" a scream echoed as I got out of the bathroom. Ryouta opened the door a bit and peeked outside. Shintarou and Atsushi stayed where they were. I went beside him.

"AOMINE YOU IDIOT! STOP IT FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! STOP IT! GET AWAY FROM ME! THROW IT AWAAAAAAYYYYYY !" we saw Ryuuki, running around and Daiki was chasing her with a white snake on his hand.

Ryouta giggled. "Ryuukicchi, you okay ?" he waved, still giggling.

"KISE YOU DON'T JUST STAND THERE! DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT PLEASE !" Ryuuki screamed. Tetsuya who was just awake went to Daiki and pulled his legs to make him fall down. Daiki landed face first on the ground. The snake slithered across the grass. Ryuuki ran away out of the sight.

"Tetsu! Don't just pull me like that! What if my teeth broke ?!" Daiki scold Tetsuya. He slightly smile.

**Ryuuki's POV **

That. Was. The. Scariest. Frightening. Moment. In. My. Life. Ever. I stopped running and sat on the food court, where we ate yesterday. That damn Aomine, I'm super exhausted right now. I panted, gasping for oxygen. My body is trembling and shaking.

"Are you okay young lady? You looked like you were chased by a ghost ." a voice approached me. I looked up and saw a man in my age with a slick, black hair that covered his left eye smiling at me.

"I'm okay. Who are you ?" I asked.

"I am Himuro Tatsuya. Nice to meet you ." He was still smiling.

"Uh, do you need to know my name ?" I asked, a bit suspicious of this guy.

"Hisashi Ryuuki right? I know your name. We're in the same school so no surprise ." he said then walked away. "Let the game begin ." was what I heard him mumbled but not sure. By the way, just being in the same school doesn't mean he would know my name that easy. This is getting suspicious. I stared at him as he walked until he was out of sight.

**Normal POV **

"Seriously Dai-chan! That's bad !" Momoi scold Aomine. "You shouldn't scare her like that !"

Aomine pouted. "Why is she so scared about a snake actually? It's just a snake !"

Akashi turned to Kuroko. "Is the snake has any connection to the wedding incident ?" he asked. Kuroko nodded. "But I can't tell you without her permission ." Kuroko answered.

"Everyone has her/his own weakness !" Momoi answered.

"Oh, you mean like the fact that you are scared of frogs huh ?" Aomine smirked.

Momoi shrieked and slapped Aomine's shoulder. Aomine laughed. "I'll go search for her. You all wait here ." Momoi volunteered. Aomine stopped her.

"No. There's a high chance other molesters are still out there ." Aomine said.

Momoi pouted then grabbed Aomine's arm. "Then you shall come with me !" she turned to the others. "Stay there! We'll be back !"

**Ryuuki's POV **

I avoided the forest path as much as i can. If I encounter another snake. I might die from shock and fear. To make the story short, Aomine and Tsuki (i called satsuki, tsuki) found me and we went back to everyone else. Later that afternoon, after lunch, Tsuki and I watched them training as we sat on the bench.

And even though Aomine just threatened me with that snake thing, I like seeing him dribble and he's super fast, I'm your fan Aomine, yeay! I observed Murasakibara next. He's damn tall like a coconut tree that I think he might step on me if i don't be careful.

Next is Kise. He could do perfect copy. But, the problem is, he and Aomine is always arguing. Midorima shooting range is unbelievably awesome which made my mouth dropped open. If I could shoot like that, I might as well shoot an arrow at Kazuki. I hardly see Tetsu but i did see his passes. It's fast and a something-I-haven't-seen-before. Tsuki kept on praising Tetsu, given that she's in love with him. But from my point of view, it seems like Aomine is somewhat interested in her and she didn't realize that she is also attracted to him. Err, just ignore me. I don't know anything about love, to be exact.

Akashi has the emperor eye that can predict his opponent's movements. That's what Tsuki told me. His playing is smooth and his face when he shoot the ball calmly with his composed face is so charm—ah? Wait, what? What did I just say? I cleared my throat. Looking away, I felt my cheeks burning. Trying to forget what I said, I drifted in thoughts about my past missions.

"Ryuu-chan, let's go back !" Tsuki waved a hand in front of my eyes. I nodded and looked at my watch. 2 hours huh, I've been drifting in thoughts for 2 hours. Just to forget what I... I shook my head.

"You look weird ." Tsuki commented.

"No worries. I'm forever okay ." I answered. She smiled.

Night came and we were eating together at the guys' room. Momoi brought some sandwiches, Murasakibara brought lots of snacks, so in the end, we all ate sandwiches and snacks for dinner. We chatted, we laughed, we smiled. And then suddenly I got a phone call from a withheld number.

"Yes ?" I answered the call.

"From your room, go left to the forest path, walk forward until you see me ." a male voice answered.

I frowned as the person cut off the call. Everyone was busy eating and talking but Akashi was looking at me. "Sorry guys. Gonna go out a bit. Will be back later ." I said then got out of the room, went to my room, took my katana and walked towards the directions that I've been told.

I'm sure it's Kazuki's voice. Minutes later, I found him leaning against a tree, cigarette on his mouth and a revolver on his right hand. He was wearing a businessman-like suit. "Looks like you're here ." he smiled.

"What do you want ?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious enough ?"

"Seijuurou is completely under protection ." I told him.

"Not that. I'm going to help you ."

"I don't need your help ." I said, turning away, ready to walk back to the room.

"Hisashi Ryuzaki was a wonderful spy ." the word that he said made my legs froze. I slowly turned to face him. "Yanagi Anna was a brilliant martial artist ." he continued.

"Are you... talking about my parents ?" I asked.

* * *

[[ Uh, I was thinking on writing what happened to her parents and the connection of Ruka and Kazuki. Even so, if I am the reader, I might not be interested on what happened so I'm asking if you would like me to write it or just leave it be. I can do both, your cooperation is appreciated! ^.^]]


	9. Chapter 9- Just a premonition though

Chapter 9- A.C.T

I stepped back with shock and fear and I'm confused and my feelings are now inscrutable and mixed. "You're lying ." I whispered.

Kazuki shrugged. "I knew you would say that. But i'm not lying. This is not even a joke. Am I laughing? No. So this is not a joke ."

My eyes got teary and i gripped my katana tightly. "But father found me at the doorstep !"

"Anyone can lie ," he said sternly and lighted another cigarette. He took out a walkie talkie. "And your friends' life is in my hands. Once I give the signal, you'll go back to your room and you'll find corpses lying everywhere. Your pink friend is the hostage ."

"Why are you such a ..." I sniffed. "Let go of my friends! They have nothing to do with this !"

"Save your friends. Run now Ryuuki. Run for the rest of your life, wrapped in the lies of people, shrouded in darkness, where everyone lied to you, where you are such a nobody that no one cares, run in despair, run and never look back. Drop your job and let Seijuurou be mine. You're not even suited to live. You are surrounded by liars. With no one you can trust on. Cling on your pathetic life and play around with my game ." Kazuki grinned.

I turned around and my legs was running in top speed. Why does everybody lie to me? Why did I even live? Why did Kazuki let me live? Why did father...

I opened the room door and found everyone looking at me, standing. I panted. Tsuki was lying on the bed, fainted i guess. They were all sweating. Kazuki's men had left them unharmed. Tears trickled down my cheek. "Everyone... everyone is... safe ." I cried silently. "I made it ..." I sniffed.

"I'm sorry ..." I said again, kneeling down, head bowed. Someone patted my head. I looked up.

"I told you I can settle this myself ." Akashi smiled a bit.

"Thank... God ..." I whispered to myself.

/(^o^)\

After Tsuki woke up, I told everyone about me. However, I didn't tell them about my parents or about protecting Akashi.

"Actually, being a spy is cool you know ." Aomine said.

"Yeah, no big deal actually !" Kise smiled. I smiled. "Thanks, everyone ." I said.

**Akashi's POV **

The moment she got a phone call, I knew something was not right. Minutes after she left, 8 of Kazuki's men came barging in and pointed a 9mm gun at our face. Momoi was the hostage. One of them is the leader that received Kazuki's order. No one dared to move. I wasn't scared but I know everyone's life is in danger if someone resist. I know they were not going to shoot. And then, after a long time waiting, she came back here, crying.

Somehow, I felt that she was really worried so I decided to calm her down, telling her we're all okay. She told everyone about her job but did not say anything about protecting me. Well that's good. I'll kill her if she expose that. When everyone was fast asleep and I knew that she's not sleeping, I called her out to the balcony.

The wind was blowing hard. Typical much for a scene like this. I leaned against the wall while she sat on a chair at the balcony. "You met Kazuki didn't you ?" I asked. She nodded.

"Akashi, I'm thinking of kidnapping you and keep you in my room all day and no one can touch you until I kill Kazuki ." She said.

I raised an eyebrow. "What happened ?"

"Nothing much ." she said, looking away and I knew she was lying. I decided not to ask more. We kept silent for a long time, staring at the moon up in the sky before going back to our room.

**Normal POV **

Somewhere in the forest, still in the Soraki area, Kazuki stared into nothing. He remembered how painful it was to tell the truth. So why did he even lie to her? Why did he asked her to run? Kazuki let out a small laugh, trying to convince himself that he is not _that _man now. He has changed. He won't be a double agent anymore. His phone rang and he answered the call.

"You've done well approaching her but you don't have to mention anything about the game, Tatsuya ." Kazuki sighed, answering the call.

He heard Tatsuya chuckled. "Haha, sorry sorry. I'm just excited ."

"So, why are you calling me ?"

"I saw them ."

Kazuki lowered his head a bit. "I know. I'll turn myself in, don't worry about me. I know what I'm doing ."

"Be careful master. I believe in you ." and he cut off the call. Kazuki walked away.

**Ryuuki's POV **

Today is the last day for us to be here. Akashi's driver is yet to arrive. Ruka too. So we're waiting in front of the gates. Everyone was busy talking but I am busy with my thoughts. Then, a limousine arrived. Everyone got in the car.

Uh, I wanted to cry. What if Kazuki followed them? What if Kazuki followed Akashi to his house. Can his bodyguards at home defeat Kazuki? Minutes later, Ruka arrived. Hiroto is busy with dad so he doesn't have time. I got in the car.

"Ah, you seemed troubled miss. Anything happened ?" Ruka asked.

"Ruka, bring me to Akashi's house. I have a bad feeling about this ." I told her.

"Ah? Err, um... Alright ." she said and drove off. I kept silent all the way. I feel like Kazuki's watching. I have a premonition, just a premonition though, that if I let my eyes off Akashi, he'll be gone. Ruka glanced at me a few times. She didn't dare to speak to me cause i'm in my serious mode.

"_I'll get him by all means. I'll send my people. And after my business with them is finished, I'll get him. And you, prove that you're capable of protecting the prince ." _

Until now, I still haven't recovered from the shock of what he told me about my parents, about everyone that I didn't expect them to get involved.

"Hey, we are here ." Ruka said. I looked up and saw a 2-storeys mansion with a super spacious yard and flowers a bit. Honestly, it's really beautiful. Next to it is also a mansion but bigger and wider and looked more father-like. I don't even know what that means. I just get the feeling that it's father-like...

"Thank you Ruka ." I thanked her.

"When do you want me to fetch you ?" she asked.

"Um... maybe never ."

"What?! You're gonna stay here !?" she shrieked.

I got out of the car, hanging my bag pack on my left shoulder. "Just stay alert for my call !" I grinned then went to the door (this mansion doesn't have a gate don't ask me why because i'm just creating it) and pushed the bell button. Ruka stayed to see me go in. I pushed again. I sighed.

"Maybe he's not home yet !" Ruka told me from inside the car. I pouted and entered the car once more. Minutes later, a limousine stopped in front of the gate. Akashi got out of the car and went to the door. He pushed the code number and the door opened. I got out of the car and ran to him.

"Akashi !" I called. He turned to me.

"What are you doing here ?" he asked.

"Let me in. I have to keep you sa—"

"Go home ." he ordered and closed the door but i prevented it by putting my right foot between it and winced. He's sure got some montrous strength.

"Akashi plea—"

He removed my foot and closed the door. I gritted my teeth and after about half an hour of waiting outside, I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again. No answer. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again and again.

"OPEN THE DOOR YOU FREAKING RED CAPTAIN !" I shouted. No answer. Fine then, I'll wait outside. The door opened. I looked up and saw the half-naked him what the zxcvbnmnbvcxz is going on?! His red hair is wet so obviously he took a shower just now.

"Could you cut it out ?" he asked, slightly annoyed. I blinked. What... is going on exactly?


	10. Chapter 10- Tears of guiltiness

Chapter 10- A.C.T

"It's annoying ." he continued. I cleared my throat.

"I know it's annoying but you have to be sa—"

He closed the door. I clenched my fists. I don't know what to say anymore but this guy is so irritating. I raised my hand to knock on the door then I remembered something. A smirk formed on my face.

**Akashi's POV **

She was knocking on the door non-stop and after taking a shower, I opened the door. She kept saying about safety, keeping me safe. I'm already safe so I don't need it. Having a bodyguard is just so annoying. And that's why I requested to not have any servants, butlers or maids. I'll do it all myself.

Then my phone vibrated. Unknown number.

"Akashi's speaking ." I answered the call.

"U-um, Akashi-kun, this is Nakamura calling from Student Council ." a female voice said. I sat on my bed.

"Hmm? What business do you have with me ?"

"About the school festival that is coming soon. We collected all the information and stuffs. And, em, err, since the Vice President is away..."

"I know. I'll handle the application form ."

"Thank you very much ."

"Just to make sure. I'll have to print it first right ?"

"Yes. Since the application form were filled online ."

"Got it ." and I cut off the call. I went to my study desk and turned on my laptop. I printed out all application forms for performances, stalls and others which is 289 forms in total. The rain started to fall. I looked out of the window. I wonder if she already left. Or still in front of the door.

Then I heard the door being opened. Father? But at times like this, he would be busy at home. So... who's that? I stayed still on my chair. And as expected, my bedroom door opened.

"Akashi Seijuurou. Now that I'm here, you'll have to hear my lectures about being courteous to girls! How could you leave me in front of your house like that!? You should've let me in! Now I'm drenched !"

I sighed then looked at the annoying spy. "How did you get in ?" I asked.

"How else? Your father told me your door code, obviously ." she answered, putting her bag pack and katana on my bed. "I'm gonna use your bathroom for a while ." she continued and went inside my bathroom.

This girl... she's so troublesome. I turned my head to the pile of papers and books on my desk. I still haven't finish my homework though. After a while, she got out of the bathroom and went downstairs.

"Akashi! Aren't you hungry ?" she called from the kitchen. Too lazy to shout back, I went to her.

"No I'm not hungry ." I answered and searched for some books at the shelf.

"Allow me to cook !" she grinned and went inside the kitchen. I glanced at her once a while. I wonder if she can really cook. She doesn't look like someone who can cook. Right after I thought about that...

"Err, I sort of need a fireman right now !" she shouted from the kitchen. I went inside and saw the big fire on the stove.

/(^o^)\

**Ryuuki's POV **

I looked at him as he bandaged my swollen foot. "Sorry ." I muttered. He didn't looked up, perhaps he's angry.

"Why are you apologizing ?" he asked.

"For burning half of your kitchen, for trespassing your house and for having you to bandage my foot. It is always you who bandage my wound ." I lowered my head a bit and lowered my voice.

He gently slapped my foot after finished bandaging and looked up at me. "Hey, it's okay ." he smiled. I felt so guilty. I troubled him a lot but he still smiled at me. I held back my tears. He stared at me. I bit my lower lips then closed his eyes with both of my hands.

"Don't look ." I said. He giggled. I sniffed. He wanted to remove my hands. "Don't !" I warned. He stopped, his hands on mine. The tears won't stop flowing.

"I've seen you cry by the way so why are you stopping me ?" he asked.

"This is... the tears... of guiltiness..." I sniffed again. He held back his laugh. "Don't laugh !"

"Okay okay .." he said.

**Akashi's POV **

Her cold hands closed my eyes. She's crying because she felt guilty? How—what is she thinking? I wanted to laugh. Such a weirdo. Although burning half of kitchen is not such a big deal. Then her hand loosened a bit. I removed her hands. She looked away, her eyes and nose red.

"As a punishment ..." I spoke. She glanced at me and I dragged her to my room. I forced her to sit on my chair. She looked at me. I pointed to the application forms.

"Check all these, write their names and the performances here on this sheet," I took out a white A4 paper out from the drawer and put on the desk. "That's all. Good luck ." I patted her shoulder and walked out of the room to the library room next door to do my homework.

**Normal POV **

Scene : KuroHana Assassination Organization.

Storm held his breath as the bodyguards ran past him. He was hiding behind a huge pile of boxes. Blizzard had already gone out first while Storm is still in the building. He was a bit late as the bodyguards realized that they were invaded. Storm ran away and stopped in front of an office as he heard someone talking.

"What about Ruka ?" a rough male voice questioned.

"I know nothing about her. And she's not involved in this ." Storm frowned as he heard Kazuki's voice.

"Oi Storm !" Storm flinched as Blizzard's voice echoed from the earplug plugged in his ear that connects him to Blizzard. He frowned and ran out of the building.

**Akashi's POV **

I yawned as I closed the book. At last, my home works finished. I leaned against the chair. Closing my eyes, I remembered her. Silently, I opened the bedroom door. She was there, head on the table, sleeping soundly, a black pen on her right hand. The papers were arranged neatly. I went closer.

Oh. She finished it. Smiling, i took the pen from her hand. On the second thought, maybe having a bodyguard that can do my work is also convenient.

/(^o^)\

**Normal POV **

Kazuki leaned against his chair as the man in front of him began to talk.

"Why did you betray us KuroHana 11 years ago? I demand an explanation, agent CX007, Kazuki Phantomshield ." the man, who called himself Hunter is the president of KuroHana Assassination Organization.

"And if I won't ?" Kazuki asked.

"Then we'll have to kidnap that pink-haired hacker from A.C.T and make you tell us ." Hunter answered.

Kazuki gritted his teeth. "Ruka has nothing to do with you bastards !"

"There, you love her so much don't you ?" Hunter smirked.

"Shut up !"

"Now tell me ."

Kazuki cursed while Hunter smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

[[**Author's Note: **Uh, I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been so busy lately and wherever I go... no wi-fi, so just imagine my life without wi-fi (T_T). And this story is a bit late I think. Or is it less interesting ...? Whatever it is, I thank you for your continuous support! (^o^)]]


	11. Chapter 11- Origin of The Chaos

Chapter 11– A.C.T

Ruka sipped her coffee. Sighing, she looked back at the computer screen. "Seems like KuroHana tightened their security. I still can't get through them ." she muttered to herself as she tried to hack KuroHana's system again.

"Ru-chan! Still working on that ?" a voice shocked her. Ruka turned her chair around and smiled at the sight of Storm.

"Of course. KuroHana is our biggest enemy. I won't lose to them ." Ruka answered, her eyes set on the screen again.

"That kid is having fun you know ?" Storm said, taking a seat beside Ruka.

"Let her be. She's been suffering all these years and I rarely see her smiling innocently like when she's with that Akashi guy ."

Storm smiled warmly. "You sure care for her, Ruka ."

Ruka nearly choked when Storm called her first name like that and she secretly blushed. "Of course I do ." she whispered to herself.

"By the way, I heard Kazuki got caught by KuroHana ."

Ruka stopped her movements. "What ?!"

"When I sneaked in the building, I heard his voice. I'm thinking that maybe he was trying to settle it himself. Even though Master won't give a damn about him anymore ."

Ruka lowered her head a bit then continued her work. Storm stared at her.

/(^o^)\

"_10 years ago, your father, your mother and I were accomplices. Hisashi Ryuzaki and Yanagi Anna. The Chaos ."_

"_The Chaos?! But that's Storm and Blizz—"_

"_Ryuzaki and Anna is the original Chaos named by A.C.T's president himself. Shortly after receiving that nickname, A.C.T's president sent Ryuzaki and Anna to a dangerous mission that later, became a tragedy. The truth is, A.C.T's first president created a powerful and harmful weapon in a form of liquid called Neutron and kept it hidden. However, KuroHana realized it and retrieved the weapon. That was when, Ryuzaki and Anna were sent to take it back. At that time, Ruka was your babysitter and I was just a random hacker ."_

"_Ruka is my babysitter ?!" I gasped. _

"_Stop interrupting me and just hear my story. The mission could not get any worse when Ruka and you were kidnapped to threaten The Chaos. That's when it all happened ."_

"_Wait! But you said you're the one who killed my parents !"_

"_I told you to stop interrupting me ."_

"_Um, sorry ."_

"_I did. When Ruka got kidnapped, I was panicked. Yup, I was so panic that I –"_

"..yuki ..." ... hmm? Did someone call me?

"HISASHI RYUUKI WAKE UP! HOW DARE YOU SLEEP IN MY CLASS !"

I opened my eyes with shock and sat up straight. I heard some laughed and some whispered. The physics teacher, Kamiya Sensei was looking at me with a glare less scary than Akashi's with a book on his left hand and a cane on his right hand.

Oh.

I fell asleep.

"Meet me after school ." he said, pushing his glasses up then continued teaching. I yawned then sighed. I looked in front and saw Akashi's back. It's because of this guy I fell asleep in class. He made me do his work.

/(^o^)\

I got out of Kamiya Sensei's room. "Geez that teacher ." I sighed. Sleeping in class is not a big deal then why do I have to suffer 4 hours of sitting in front of him, hearing his lectures from A to Z point 4?

"You just wasted 4 hours of my day ." a voice shocked me. I turned my head and saw Akashi, leaning against the wall.

"Akashi!? Why are you here? It's getting late !" I said.

"I want you to follow me ," he handed me a paper . "This is the list of the stuffs needed by the student council's. You gotta help me find all these stuffs ."

"Uh, okay I guess ." I shrugged.

And so, I followed him to a well-known shopping mall. We made way to the book store.

"We'll separate, you'll search that way ," he pointed to my left. "and i search this way ." he pointed to my right. I nodded the walked to my left. Suddenly, my phone vibrated. Caller ID: Daddy. I frowned.

"Yes, master ?" I answered the call with a stern voice.

"Ryuuki? I mean, why are you suddenly calling me 'master' instead of 'daddy' like you usually do ?" as expected, he was shocked when I suddenly called him like that.

Unable to hide the truth that I found out who he is, "I was just joking daddy! By the way, where are you right now? I tried calling you countless times few days ago and you didn't answer my call !" I said, becoming cheerful.

I could actually feel that he's smiling with relief. "At China. I finally got the chance to get in touch with you. How are you doing with Akashi's son, err, Akashi Seijuurou, I guess ?"

I sighed at his name while taking several colored papers from the rack. "Him? You can just dream that I'm happy with him. Not to mention that I burned half of his kitchen and um, he bullied me and he prevented me from going inside of his house and let me get drenched in the rain and he asked me to do his student council's work !"

Dad chuckled. "Well, of course he wouldn't let you get inside of his house. You're a girl, he's a guy. He might be unable to control himself ."

"What the – no Dad, i mean, i'm just his bodyguard and i have to keep him safe since Kazuki already gave me the warning and if Akashi really do that, I'll just beat the crap out of him !" I went to the next shelf while I talked.

"Wait, Kazuki gave you warning ?" I stopped my movements when Dad asked that.

"Uh ..." shit! "We met on the Soraki Training Field ."

"Did he tell you anything ?"

I closed my eyes. Yes or no. Yes or no. Decide, me . "He just... he just told me to be careful since he'll make his move ."

"Oh, then you should be careful ."

"Kay Dad, I know how to be care—" I stopped when I saw two men with a black suit and sunglasses looking right and left, about a few meters from me, outside of the book store. I frowned hard, these men doesn't belong here.

"Ryuuki, why ?" Dad asked. A policeman approached the two of them. They argued.

"I got some problems here. Later then !" I immediately cut off the call. I looked behind and climbed on the rack a bit to see if Akashi's there. Yeah, he's there. I looked back at the men.

That's when they spotted me.

GREAT ! I just made it worse (=_=)

I climbed down from the book shelf and suddenly Akashi was beside me. "Are you trying to embarrass me or what ?" he asked. I glanced at the two men. They pushed the policeman aside and raced towards us. I cursed then grabbed Akashi's arm.

"RUN WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT !" I told him and started running. He looked clueless then while running, he glanced behind.

"Where are you going ?" he asked. His voice is still calm even when we're running.

"I don't know! I don't know about this place! Exit! Where's the exit !?" I asked, panicking. I looked behind. WUH! THOSE MEN ARE DAMN FAST !

Suddenly, we are in the fruits and vegetables section. "Ryuuki, this is not the exit ." Akashi spoke.

"I know !" then I let go of his arm. "You lead the way genius !" I smiled. He smirked then ran faster and held my hand gently.

"Little kid might get lost. I run fast ." he smiled. I almost laughed. Everyone was looking at us. Some screamed as one of the men pushed aside a few people. Some whispered and moved aside.

"I should've brought my katana along !" I cursed.

"You'll be in the police station in no time if you did that ." he replied. I pouted then using my free-from-Akashi's-hand hand, I took a cabbage and threw behind. I heard them cursed.

"I need help !" suddenly the men called from their walkies-talkie.

OH SHIT !

I looked behind and a few more men chased us. I took a carrot next then threw behind again. Then an apple, an orange, a pear, a banana and last one is a pineapple.

"You seem to be enjoying your attack, huh ?" Akashi said. I giggled happily.

"This way !" he turned at a corner.

"Aha! You seem to be enjoying this too !" I teased him.

He didn't answer me but kept on running then we hid inside a storage room. Those men were nowhere to be found. Akashi sure ran fast. We were panting heavily. This is not the exit though.

"Are you an athlete or what ..?" I asked, leaning against a box.

"You could say that. Since I always win ." he answered.

"Hah! Bragging ?" I raised an eyebrow. He chuckled then closed his eyes. I stared at him. His face was red and sweating, probably he's tired from running. I bit my lower lips as my heart skipped a beat.

"Why are you staring at me like that ?" he asked as he opened his right eye, his left eye still closed. I looked away then buried my face in my knees.

"How long are you planning to stay here ?" I asked.

"Until our legs recovered ." he answered.

"Hey Akashi ."

"What ?"

"I never see you laugh. I mean, do you even laugh in your whole lifetime. You're so serious ..."

"I don't laugh without reason like you ."

"Hey, since when did I laugh without reason ?"

"Just guessing ."

He's always right ...

[[**Author's Note: **Well, this chapter is so simple I know that. Hahahaha, well, as for the history, I'll tell bits by bits. Anyway, I'm just trying to add some Akashi and the OC moments, I mean, if it's all about fighting, you won't like it right? So, I'm sorry if this gets too boring and slow!]]


	12. Chapter 12- Here lies 'The Chaos'

Chapter 12- A.C.T

"_I did. When I heard that Ruka got kidnapped, I was panicked. I was so panicked that I negotiated with KuroHana. I became their agent. But at the same time, I was also a hacker for A.C.T. I'm a double agent. Lots of things happened but in the end, i killed your parents ."_

"_Wait! What do you mean lots of things happened? You're not telling me ?"_

"_You'll find out sooner or later, after my business with KuroHana is done ."_

"_Your business ?"_

"_KuroHana will not let me go so easily like that. I think they're waiting for me. I'll be caught. But my men is active. So be careful ."_

"_KuroHana ... but about Akashi -"_

"_I'll get him by all means. I'll send my people. And after my business with them is finished, I'll get him. And you, prove that you're capable of protecting the prince ." _

**Akashi's POV **

I couldn't stop. Yes, I couldn't stop. I couldn't stop thinking. Thinking about this certain person. This one person who is stupid enough to think I am weak and helpless and gives me full protection. This one person who is stupid enough to follow me around and got hurt because of me. Stupid enough to trespass my house, burn half of my kitchen and cried. Stupid enough, strong enough, enough to make my heart skipped a beat whenever I see her.

**Ryuuki's POV **

"AKASHI! WHY THE HELL MUST I HELP YOU WITH STUDENT COUNCIL'S WORK !?" I sighed loudly.

Akashi turned his head to me. "You're my bodyguard aren't you? This is also counted as keeping me safe ." he smiled sarcastically. I pouted.

"You're just taking advantage !"

He rested his chin on his palm. "Well, as a reward. Should I take you out after school ?" he asked.

"Hahh !?"

"And you'll try to make me laugh ." he challenged.

I grinned. "No problem captain !" I saluted him and giggled. So, that evening after school I followed him.

"Do you know how to ride horses ?" Akashi spoke.

I shook. "Nope. You know how ?"

"I know everything ." he answered then we arrived at his house.

"Your house eh but—"

Then I saw it. The horse stable. I gasped. "Eh!? It was there all this time !?" I asked getting closer.

"That's because you kept on focusing on me you never focus on your surroundings ." he replied then led the way to the stable. I was amazed looking at the horses.

He patted a white horse's back then took him out from the stable. "We'll ride this one ."

"Ah, pretty wait—WE ?!"

"What's wrong? You don't know how to ride one do you ?"

"Uh yeah, sure i don't know. Fine then ."

He climbed to the back and extended his hand to me. I took it and climbed the horse, behind him. Then the horse started moving. I don't know where Akashi wanna go, I'll just follow him since this is my first time riding a horse and I'm very happy. A while later, the horse moved faster and the wind blowed hard against my face. The horse is running.

"Waaaahhaaaa !" I shouted, too happy. Then I touched Akashi's shoulders. "Can I stand up ?" I asked.

"I won't take any responsibility if you fall ." he answered.

"I know you won't !" I smiled then slowly stood, trying to stable myself as the horse is running. Akashi's shoulder became my support. And then I was standing.

"AAAAAHHHH ! THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE !" I laughed.

"Akashi where are we going ?" I asked, still standing.

"Amusement park ." he answered.

"Really!? Yeaaaayyyy !" I screamed with joy like a small kid.

/(^o^)\

**Normal POV **

Storm rested his chin on his arm. "Ru-chan, when are you going to take a break ?" he asked Ruka who's busy with the computer.

"Not until I break through this ." Ruka answered. Storm took a pen nearby and played with it.

"Ru-chan. I've been thinking ..." Storm said.

"Hm ?" she asked.

"Do you like me ?" Storm blushed when he asked that.

Ruka was startled at the statement. Her hands froze. She looked away. "Why are ... you asking me that so suddenly ?" she asked, her voice low.

Storm went to her. "Because I do ."

Ruka looked up. "What ..?"

Storm grinned. "Heh! I know you stalked me since a few months ago !"

Ruka blushed. "D-don't mention that !"

"And I've always looked up to you. I've been watching you the whole time ."

"Stalker ." she muttered.

"Look who's talking ." Storm teased then went closer and kissed her forehead. "I like you. Go out with me once this is settled ." he hugged her as he said that.

"Storm this –"

"Call me by my real name ."

"Wha- i don't even know your real name ."

"Fuyukaze Jin. Call me Jin ." he smiled.

"Jin ... alright ." Ruka finally admitted defeat.

Storm giggled cutely.

/(^o^)\

"So... what are we doing here in amusement park ?" I asked.

Akashi shrugged. "Whatever you wanna do ..."

"Haa? I thought you have some plans !"

"This is your reward. You choose wherever you wanna go and I'll follow ."

"Really? Let's go to this one place ." I suggested. He raised an eyebrow.

...

We arrived at the 'Aftermath Calamity Warrior Graveyard'. I walked to my parents' graves. Akashi followed me.

**Here lies Hisashi Ryuzaki, a great spy who sacrificed himself in order for justice to be obtained. People come, people go. What's left are memories and deeds. Ryuzaki's death shall be remembered for the rest of our life. **

Next to it is my mother's

**Here lies Yanagi Anna, married to Hisashi Ryuzaki and became Hisashi Anna. She's our best martial artist and along with her beloved husband, died for the sake of justice. People come, people go. What's left are memories and deeds. Anna's death shall be remembered. **

I closed my eyes and thought, "Dad, mum. I became your enemy's adopted daughter. I became the 4th top greatest spy. Ruka's working with me almost for every mission. Kazuki got caught by KuroHana. I'll save him. I want to know the truth. On the other hand, I became a bodyguard for a red-haired basketball captain, Akashi Seijuurou, who always said that he knows everything, no one opposes him, his orders are absolute and stuffs. He's a good boy ," I could feel my tears flowing. "And I think I fell for him. I know it's impossible to like him but still, he always saves me whenever I need it, even though it should be the other way around. Dad, mum. I love you. Even though we didn't interact much when I was a kid but I know you two love me. And I know you're watching me from above. I love you. I will always love you ."

I opened my eyes and wiped my tears. Tch! What is the reason for me to cry? I'm such a crybaby. Suddenly Akashi walked to my side then extended his hand and patted my mother's grave.

He was silent for a moment, then he spoke, smiling. "Auntie, this is your daughter's client. Your daughter is an annoying bodyguard who always follow me around, got hurt because of me and stuffs. She even trespass my house, burnt half of my kitchen but she's useful at times like when I needed someone to help with my student council's work. Auntie, your daughter is a splendid spy, who knows how to handle 4 armed people with her unarmed. She's a brilliant martial artist just like you ."

I could feel my heart skipped a beat. I could feel my heart warming. Akashi Seijuurou, my crush just talked to my mother even though he never met her. He even praised me. I appreciated this more than anything. I cried silently again. He turned to me.

"You're such a crybaby Hisashi Ryuuki. Your mum's gonna scold you ." he smiled warmly. I lowered my head. And then that happened. He pulled my head to his chest, literally hugging me. I continued to cry I don't know why. Maybe because I'm so touched.


	13. Chapter 13- KuroHana's first attack !

Chapter 13- A.C.T

**Normal POV **

Ruka breathed out a sigh of relief when her 3 days effort to break through KuroHana's system finally succeeded. "AT LAAASSTTTT !" she leaned back against her chair.

"Congratulations Ru-chan !" suddenly Storm appeared at the door, bringing two cups of espresso then he put it on the table. "Here you go ." he said, pushing a cup to Ruka.

"Thank you Sto- I mean, Jin ." she smiled and took a sip.

"So, what did you get ?" Storm asked. Ruka looked at the screen. She clicked at the word 'top secret'.

**Top Secret Information.**

**#871- received [4 days ago] from Agent CX007 : Hisashi Ryuuki (CV01) was sent to protect Akashi Seijuurou, a prodigy. **

**#872- received [2 days ago] from Agent TM449 : Neutron Liquid is ready. **

**#873- received [2 hours ago] from Agent TM623 : Plan A to destroy A.C.T, the first step will be accomplished. Agent RX355 and Agent RX774 were sent to catch Hisashi Ryuuki (A.C.T CV01) and Akashi Seijuurou. **

Ruka's eyes widened. Storm was speechless. "Ryuuki! Contact Ryuuki! She's in danger !" Ruka got up from her seat and ran out of the room, searching for an emergency button set to alert someone who's in danger, located next to the president's room door.

"Ru-chan! Wait !" he called and followed her. Little did they know that they themselves were targeted as well.

/(^o^)\

**Akashi's POV **

Dear Yanagi Anna. Thank you for giving birth to your daughter. Was what I thought of when I saw her grave. How does it feel... to live without parents. I want to know. I want to know the suffering of this one child.

**Ryuuki's POV **

After visiting the graves, we went to the amusement park. Again. I was eating a popsicle while Akashi just sat in front of me when we decided to sit in a cafe for a while.

"I wonder what will make you laugh ." I thought aloud.

"Funny things obviously ." he answered, staring at the people in the roller coaster nearby us.

"Yeah I know but what _is _funny to you ?"

"You just have to figure out yourself ."

I pouted. "Let's go to the haunted house. If you're not afraid, that is ."

"No problem with me ."

I stood, the popsicle still in my hand as we walked to the haunted house.

...

"GAAARRHHH !" a long black-haired woman with bloods, cuts and scratches on her face screamed at us.

Our reaction : Poker face. Not affected at all.

I yawned. "This is boring. Let's get out ." and we got out. Next, roller coaster.

Reaction : Still poker face.

I sighed. "Let's just sit in the boring Ferris Wheel and talk ."

And we rode the Ferris Wheel.

"I don't know what's so fun riding this ferris wheel. It's so slow and not extreme at all ." I commented as I looked down at the scenery.

"How does it feel to live without parents ?" suddenly Akashi who's been so quiet just now, spoke.

I turned to face him. "I have parents. Only a father though. Adopted but I assumed it as my real parent ."

"Why do you accept this job ?"

"Being a spy is cool ."

"And aside of that, you wanna find out who killed your parents and take revenge, am I right ?"

"You sure knows everything ."

"But tell me who's Kazuki ."

"One-eyed guy who admitted that he killed my parents. A terrible liar. I know he didn't kill my parents. His eyes showed me that. The eyes that carries all the guilt by themselves. I don't know much about him ."

"And that scar ?" he pointed to the horizontal scar under my left eye.

"My pride. Haha, no I'm just kidding. Kazuki made that. When I was captured by him on my mission last year, he tortured me for 2 days and almost killed me if Storm doesn't come to the rescue ."

"... How about the wedding incident ?"

"No, not that please ."

"Fine then ."

"How about you tell me about your basketball, your life and stuffs ." I asked.

"I thought you knew all that already ." he answered.

"Reading data? No, I want it to come fresh from you ."

"Basketball. It's interesting that you have to use your physical and mental when playing it. My life, normal. Stuffs, what stuffs ?"

"AKASHI STOP MESSING AROUND! I'M GONNA EFFING KILL YOU !" I scold him.

"I'm not interested in telling you about myself ."

I pouted. Suddenly, Akashi's phone vibrated.

"Yes ?" he answered the call. I don't know what the other person said but he responded after a while of silence.

"I'll be there in a few minutes ." he replied and cut off the call.

"Why ?" I asked. Such a busy body.

"You gotta follow me. They need help at the student council ." he answered.

"Just go yourself. I might as well sit at home and wait till you come back ." I said.

"I thought you're –" I know what he wanted to say so I stopped him before he could continue.

"Fine fine! I'll go ." I admitted defeat.

/(^o^)\

Ruka arrived in front of the president's room. She reached for the button but then something cold was pressed against her temple. She turned her head and saw the gun. 4 men was pointing a gun at her. She froze.

"Move again and you're dead ." one of them warned.

"Ruka !" Storm who just arrived shouted when he saw that scene. Two of them pointed their gun at Storm.

"Move and this girl gonna be a dead meat ." the guy who pointed the gun at her temple warned. Storm's heart was beating faster and faster, afraid of what's coming next. He couldn't make a move. If he did, Ruka would be dead. Sweats trickled down.

Ruka was shaking. Traumatic experiences haunted her. She wanted to cry. Her hands slowly reached for the button again without the four of em noticing. She pressed the button.

RIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGG!

The alarm went off. "Shit !" one of the men cursed and Storm moved forward to attack them but one of them pulled the trigger a few times and Storm fell on the ground.

"JIN !" Ruka screamed.

"You shut up !" the guy said and hit Ruka's head with his gun and she fainted.

"Ru... ka..." Storm muttered. The four of them left with Ruka. A.C.T's guards arrived at the scene and a few of them chased after Ruka while the others helped Storm.

/(^o^)\

**Ryuuki's POV **

We arrived at the school quite fast and entered the student council's room. Akashi went to his desk and checked the pile of papers. Then someone opened the door and a girl entered.

"Miuki Izura, what's wrong ?" Akashi asked.

"There's some problem with the papers. I'm not really sure, Vice President asked you to call him ." the girl whose name is Miuki answered.

"Ah, okay. I'll check the papers first then ." Akashi said and sat on the chair.

"And then, Hisashi-san ," Miuki turned to me. "A teacher wanted to meet you at the gym ." she said, avoiding eye contact.

"Uh, okay, show me the way ..." I said, following her without any hesitation. "Akashi, be careful being alone ." I smiled, waved at him and went out.

When we were walking together to the gym, I heard her sobbing. I turned to her. "Hey, what's wrong ?" I asked. She shook her head quickly and we entered the gym.

My eyes widened when I saw what's inside. About 12 men in black suits with guns and knives were there, waiting for me.

"Miuki-san, what's this ?" I asked turning to Miuki.

"I'm so sorry Hisashi-san but they said they would kill my whole family if I didn't call you here !" she cried out loud. I flinched. Crap! These guys threatened her!

"Miuki-san, run now and tell Akashi to hide! Now !" I whispered.

She looked at me. "Eh?! But –" she wanted to protest but I smiled and pushed her outside. I faced the 12 men. And suddenly, my phone beeped loudly as a red light flickered on the screen. This only mean one thing.

Our A.C.T's base is under attack.

I frowned. "You don't have to attack our base !"

"Oh, we have to. Or else we won't get that hacker ."

"What !?" I shrieked.

"Our boss needed Harakuri Ruka. You and also Akashi Seijuurou. We'll get him after we get you since you're his bodyguard ."

Oh damn! My katana is left at Akashi's house. My confidence is decreasing. The first moved forward, attempting to grab my arms but I dodged and kicked his face. When I did that, the second started to move. I ducked down my head and punched his stomach. However, the third was strong, he grabbed my arms. I wanted to kick him but the fourth punched my stomach and took out his knife.

I cursed under my breath. No. I don't want to have another scar! I tried to kick again but the fourth dodged it perfectly and I felt a sharp pain on my right thigh. I looked down and saw the fourth stabbed my thigh with his knife. I groaned. Blood oozed out and dripped on the floor. But that won't stop me. I kicked the fourth's neck with my left leg. He was thrown aside. Then the fifth came and punched my face.

This scene is like from an action movie. The third's grip on my arms tightened. Then the fifth slightly smirked and took out his gun. No. Oh no. I cannot run anywhere if he took out his gun!

"This won't be that painful little girl! Stay put ." he said then hit my head with the gun.

Ow. That hurts.

They laughed then the third released my arms. I almost fell as my legs couldn't support my weight then the fifth kicked me and I was thrown away. I laid still on the ground.

Uh shit. My vision's getting blur. Ah, I hope Akashi could make it and not get caught. I'm sorry Akashi I couldn't protect you. Sorry.

"Aka... shi..."


	14. Chapter 14- Akashi's resolution

Chapter 14- A.C.T

Miuki Izura stood in front of the student council's door. She was sweating. She was nervous, she was afraid.

"_Miuki-san, run now and tell Akashi to hide !" _

That words echoed in her mind. She wondered what is happening. She wondered who is that all men and why does Hisashi-san asked her to tell Akashi to hide. Her hands reached for the doorknob but then the door was opened. Akashi looked at her questioningly.

"What is it Izura ?" he asked.

"Err, um, um ..." she couldn't answer. She's too scared to tell the absolute red-headed student council president.

"Where's Ryuuki ?" he questioned.

"Akashi-kun, actually ..."

He watched her, waiting for further explanations. "Actually ?"

"Akashi-kun I'm so sorry but actually I was threatened by 12 suspicious men in black suits! They forced me to call Hisashi-san over or my family will be killed! I did it and Hisashi-san told me to tell you to run and hide! I don't know what happened to her but I think she's in danger! I'm so sorry !" she revealed the truth. Akashi frowned.

"Where is she ?" he asked.

"The gym !"

Akashi walked to the gym, still calm. When he entered,

Empty.

He walked further and saw blood on the floor. "Ryuuki ..." he muttered.

/(=_=)\

**Ryuuki's POV **

"Ow ahh !" I groaned as they threw me inside a cell. My thigh hurts like shit and I'm so tired and exhausted!

"Ryuu-chan ...?" a familiar voice asked. I turned my head.

"Ruka !" I said and slowly crawled to her. Blood covered half of her face and she looked pale.

"Ryuu-chan you okay ?" she asked, smiling weakly.

"I'm okay, I mean i'm always okay. But you ..." I touched her face. Tears trickled down her cheek.

"Jin ... Jin got shot .." she wept and hugged her knees.

"Jin ?" I asked.

"Storm ." she answered. I hugged her. "I'll get us out of here somehow. I'll save everyone. I'll save Kazuki. I'll destroy KuroHana. I'll save you ." I convinced. I've never seen Ruka so down like this.

"Jin confessed to me. He wanted to go out on a date once this thing is settled. But i'm afraid he won't make it !" Ruka cried. I patted her back, trying to calm her down.

"Have faith Ruka! He will make it! He's the strongest spy right? He's strong! He can go through that, don't worry !" I said.

"Ryuu-chan. They're going to use Neutron ."

"What!? I thought it was destroyed ?!"

"They retrieved it again. They are going to use it on people ."

I cursed. KuroHana is crossing the line!

/(*_*)\

**Normal POV **

Akashi sat on his bed and his eyes caught the sight of Ryuuki's katana beside it. He reached for it and unsheathed the katana. "It's heavy... she's sure is strong ." he commented and smiled automatically.

His phone vibrated. Caller ID: Withheld number. He frowned but answered it anyway.

"Akashi Seijuurou ." a male voice echoed.

He almost smirked. "Well, look who called ."

"Huh, calm as always huh ." the person commented.

"You said like you know me well ."

"Of course I do. My information is always so accurate ."

"So, why do you need me for, KuroHana's president, Ishida Saburo ."

"Huh! You researched me well. But that won't make me let go of your girl. I need her for the Neutron experiment. Come and face me for real if you dare !"

"Note to yourself. I'm absolute. I know the entire future, it is but a simple matter to change it. I don't have any business with you any longer ." Akashi then cut off the call. His grip on the katana tightened.

/(Q.Q)\

"Wait Storm-sama! You are not supposed to get up yet !" the nurse gently pushed Storm back to his bed.

"Don't get in my way !" Storm almost shouted. Suddenly, Blizzard came in and forced Storm to lie down on his bed.

"Blizzard! Don't interfere! I need to save her! I need to save Ruka !" Storm shouted desperately.

Blizzard frowned. "I know! But that little girl is there with her! She was caught! So believe in Ryuuki that she would take care of Ruka !"

Storm fell silent. "Ryuuki was caught ?"

"Our client, Akashi Seijuurou, came to us just now. He told us the details and we agreed to help him make an ambush at KuroHana ." Blizzard explained. Storm calmed down.

/(=_=)\

**Ryuuki's POV **

Ruka was fast asleep. I don't know what time it is now since it's so dark in this cell. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't even close my eyes. I'm worried about everyone. About Ruka, about Storm, about Akashi and about everyone in A.C.T's base. After a while, the cell door was opened and someone was pushed in.

"Kazuki ." I said when I saw the person. He went to Ruka.

"What did they do to her ?" he asked. Hmm? Kazuki's acting weird. He's not evil at all, instead he sounds over-protective now.

"She was hit by a gun. What about you ?" I answered.

He breathed out a sigh of relief. "I thought you're the bodyguard but how come you're here ?"

"Shut up Kazuki. I can't fight 12 armed men with me unarmed ."

He chuckled. "Ryuuki ." he called.

"What ?" I asked. Kazuki is really weird now, he's so kind. I mean like, he's the villain isn't he? So why ...

"Do you want to know about the Neutron Tragedy ?" he asked.

"Why all of a sudden ?"

"I think my time will come. Where I can't protect Ruka, you or anybody anymore ."

"Kazuki. You're seriously okay ?"

"Why? Am I too sweet for you to handle ?" he raised an eyebrow, smiling at me.

I slapped his arm. "Not in my whole lifetime! I'm not even interested in you! I have only –" I cleared my throat, blushing. Thank God I stopped my words. Kazuki laughed.

"Heh, falling in love already ?" he asked.

"Shut up old man !"

"I am your babysitter too actually ." He leaned against the wall.

My mouth dropped open. "Triple really !?"

He smiled. "And actually, I'm Ruka's elder brother ."

"WHAAATTTT !? I mean like, you're so fierce and so-not-gentleman yet you are my babysitter and you're the gentle, beautiful hacker Harakuri Ruka's brother !?" I shrieked. This is so big news to me. Kazuki is not fit to be a brother or a baby sitter!

"What do you mean so-not-gentleman !?" he was angry but then he relaxed. "That's why I want you to hear the full story. The truth ."

I smirked. The truth. What truth? My world are already full of lies. The truth huh...

* * *

[[**Author's Note: **I'm so so so so sorry about this story. Kazuki is supposed to be the villain but suddenly the president appears and Kazuki became a good guy and and um um... THIS STORY IS CONFUSING I KNOOWW (T_T) I'm so sorry and this may be soo boring so I'm sooo sorry (Q.Q)]]


	15. Chapter 15- The truth (Neutron Tragedy)

Chapter 15- A.C.T

**THE TRUTH (NEUTRON TRAGEDY)**

Ryuzaki lifted the 2-year-old kid in front of him. "Aww my cute little daughter! You must be so pretty when you grow up later !" he smiled. "Prettier than your mama i suppose ..." he added as he glanced at his wife. Her daughter giggled.

Anna put her hands on her hips. "Say that again and I'll kill you ." she threatened.

"What? You're getting jealous over your own daughter ?" Ryuzaki asked, putting his daughter down on the sofa and went to Anna.

"No, well a bit but if she's going to be prettier than me, you'd be a total pervert and marry her !"

"You know I won't Anna-cha~n !" he grinned and patted her head. Anna blushed. They're married but she never can stop thinking that her husband is hot. His black hair, red eyes, seductive smile and his manly voice.

Anna has green eyes with ginger red waist length hair. She's pretty but not extremely pretty like a celebrity. However, Ryuzaki still thinks she's everything and super pretty with perfect personality and amusing reactions when being teased.

"Where's Kazuki ?" Ryuzaki asked as he reached for an apple inside the fridge.

Anna smiled. "He's in his room ."

Harakuri Kazuraki. Or known as Kazuki in short. A hacker worked under A.C.T. A talented hacker. He worked with Ryuzaki and Anna since they started to be a spy. So they two took him in when they got married. Even though he got an apartment nearby. Ryuzaki and Anna are rich and loved Kazuki like their own siblings so they all lived in a mansion together.

"Ah, look who's searching for me ." a voice said from the upper floor.

"Ahaha, Kazuki, come down will ya. Dinner's ready !" Anna called. Kazuki came down and went to the small kid.

"Ryuuki my dear !" he lifted her up and spin around. Ryuuki giggled happily and hugged him.

"She really likes you Kazuki ." Ryuzaki commented.

"Yeah of course. I'm her Godfather... or so i thought .." he replied.

"Yes you are ." Ryuzaki smiled. They then ate dinner together. Around 10 p.m, Ryuuki was playing with Kazuki and Ryuzaki asked her to go to sleep. And so, Kazuki had to force her to sleep.

That's when Anna got a call from the A.C.T's president, Naoto. "Yes president ?" she answered the call.

"I need The Chaos to come and see me right now ." he said.

Anna frowned. "Got it. Be there in a minute ." and she cut off the call.

"Why is it ?" Ryuzaki asked. Kazuki who was on the sofa with the sleeping Ryuuki looked at her.

"President need to see us ." Anna answered.

Ryuzaki nodded and they went out. Kazuki stayed in the house and looked at Ryuuki. "I'm not sure if they're going to be okay Ryuuki. You just gotta be strong ..." he muttered.

/(^_-)\

Ryuzaki and Anna entered the president's room and sat in front of him. Naoto looked at them and cleared his throat. "I'm aware that you are indeed having fun with your child ."

Anna clenched her fists. "President... you are going to send us in a mission ?"

Naoto nodded. "Years ago, my grandfather invented a dangerous deadly weapon called Neutron. It's a type of liquid. As you can see, Neutron is being kept in our safest place. However, KuroHana, an organization on par with us is currently trying to search for the Neutron. They managed to get hold of a dozen of Neutron liquid. But they still want more. All i wanted you two to do is to go and retrieve the Neutron back ."

Anna bit her lower lips and Ryuzaki held her hand to calm her down. "We... we need to leave our daughter ...?" Anna asked.

"Since it's a long journey, I'm afraid, yes. Agent HC007, Kazuki will also be accompanying you in this mission ."

"How about Ryuuki ...?" Anna whispered to herself.

"I understand, president. We'll find someone to look after Ryuuki ." Ryuzaki spoke.

"You may go now ." Naoto said and they left.

/(=.=)\

"So you accepted that mission ," Kazuki folded his arms across his chest. "ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY OR WHAT!? WHAT ABOUT YOUR DAUGHTER !?" he scold them when they got back and told him everything.

"We... We'll find someone eventually ." Anna answered and went to her room, where Ryuuki was sleeping.

"Ryuzaki !" Kazuki turned to Ryuzaki.

"I know this is crazy but we are spies who vowed loyalty to the organization ." Ryuzaki said.

Kazuki lowered his head. "I'll call my sister over to take care of Ryuuki ."

"Thank you for everything Kazuki ." Ryuzaki said then walked away.

The next 2 days, Kazuki's younger sister arrived at the mansion. She just got back from England. She's a hacker too, just like her brother. "Nice to meet you. I am Harakuri Ruka !" she bowed her head.

"Thank you Ruka for willing to do this ." Anna smiled.

"No worries. I'll take good care of your child ." she convinced.

Anna nodded and turned to Ryuzaki. "Let's go ." she said. They got ready to go on their mission with Kazuki. Ruka bent down to Ryuuki and smiled. "Hello Ryuuki !" she smiled at her. Ryuuki kept silent.

Weeks after that, Ryuuki grew fond of Ruka but she kept asking about her parents. Ruka always tell her that they are working. Then this one day, when they were playing together at the hall, Ruka heard some noises outside. She left Ryuuki inside and she went outside.

Turned out to be, it was a distraction. Ryuuki was kidnapped along with Ruka. (I really don't know how to describe this kidnapping stuffs. Sorry !)

/(LOL)\

Ryuuki cried as the guards threw her and Ruka in front of a man who called himself Break, KuroHana's president. "Well, look who's here ." Break smiled.

"Let us go you ugly old man !" Ruka cursed.

"You're damn rude !" Break kicked her. "Say that again and I'll throw this small kid into a huge dustbin !" he threatened.

"She's just a kid! Why are you doing this !?" Ruka asked.

"The Chaos won't back down until we take their weakness right ?"

"You dimwit! Fight us fairly !" Ruka cursed.

"Huh, shut up and wait here till The Chaos knows about this ."

Ruka hugged Ryuuki tightly. Suddenly the door opened and a figure walked in. "Agent CX007 is here ." he bowed then his eyes caught the sight of Ruka and Ryuuki.

"Ru.. ka ..!?" he gasped. Ruka looked up and flinched.

"O-oniisama !?" she gasped.

"Ha?! So you know each other huh ?" Break interrupted.

Kazuki turned to Break. "You said you wouldn't harm anyone if I joined you !" he shouted.

Break shrugged. "This is more interesting ."

Kazuki wanted to attack him but Break pointed a gun at Ruka and Ryuuki. "You tell them, you contact them and your beloved sister and this kid will be dead meats !" Break threatened. Kazuki gritted his teeth. He had no choice but to obey. Meanwhile, Ruka was still in shock. She didn't thought his brother would be an agent from KuroHana too.

/(=_=)\

"KuroHana has made their ultimate move ," Naoto spoke. Ryuzaki and Anna waited for further explanation. "They... They kidnapped your daughter and her guardian ."

Ryuzaki flinched while Anna gasped in horror. "We must plan our attack and not be careless. And so, Ryuzaki I need you to plan our strategy for the ambush ." Naoto continued.

"What about Kazuki who we sent to be a double agent ?" Ryuzaki asked.

"We couldn't contact him ." Naoto answered.

"Ryuuki ..." Anna whispered to herself. Ryuzaki hugged her, calming her down.

"We'll get her back !" he promised. Anna merely nodded.

/(Q.Q)\

Ryuuki leaned against Ruka's shoulder. "Nee-chan, why are we here? Where are we? I'm hungry ..." she spoke, her mouth dry.

Ruka caressed her head and kissed her forehead. "Don't freak out Ryuuki but a villain kidnapped us. If you won't behave, they'll kill you ." Ruka told her the truth.

Ryuuki looked like she wanted to cry. "What about daddy and mummy? Did they get caught too ?" she asked.

"No Ryuu-chan, they're going to save us from this evil person ."

"Really? Daddy and mummy will come and save us ?"

Ruka smiled weakly. "Let's just hope for the best ."

Ryuuki hugged Ruka. "Nee-chan, you looked sad. I'll fight this evil man and rescue you if daddy is late ."

Tears trickled down Ruka's cheek. "Yes honey, thank you, I love you ."

"I will always love you more ." Ryuuki grinned.

Suddenly the door opened and a man went in. He grabbed Ryuuki and Ruka roughly, forcing them to stand up. Ryuuki put on a brave face, she was holding back her tears, trying hard to fight the fear and pain. He brought them to Break's room. Kazuki and another man was there with him.

"The Chaos will be here soon ," Break spoke. "And since this Kazuki guy is worried shit about you two, I'll let him stay and witness the murder of you two ."

"You said you won't harm them !" Kazuki barked and tried to attack Break but the man beside him named Shou blocked his attack and pushed him to the ground.

"You don't have the rights to order me around !" Break said.

Kazuki wanted to attack again but Ruka pulled him. "Stop Kazuki. Have faith in Ryuzaki and Anna. They'll come ." she whispered.

"Sorry Ruka, I'm sorry it turned out like this ." Kazuki hugged her.

"No... I understand. This is your job ." she whispered back. Suddenly the door opened.

"Daddy! Mummy !" Ryuuki exclaimed.

"Ryuuki !" Anna barged in and hugged her daughter, crying. Ryuzaki just patted his daughter's head.

Break cleared his throat. "Um, sorry to interrupt your touching reunion but I'm here. Please don't ignore me ."

Anna stood up straight. "Break. We are here to take back our agent, daughter and Ruka. And we won't even let you touch Neutron Liquid. You won't even get close to it !"

"Hah! You think it'd be easy enough to just take back your child and run away ?" Break laughed.

Anna smirked. "Of course not ." and with that, she lunged forward and attacked Break. Shou wanted to block it but Ryuzaki ran to him and pushed him aside. Break staggered backwards as the kick landed on his stomach.

Ryuzaki wanted to attack Shou but he was fast. Shou went to Ryuuki and took her as a hostage. More guards came barging in. Kazuki and Ruka stood to fight them.

"Release her and fight me properly !" Ryuzaki said.

"Eh, that would be no fun then. Why not you try to save this girl while fighting me? I thought you're The Chaos ..?" Shou suggested.

Ryuzaki sighed. "Fine by me ."

To make the story short, Break had actually ordered his men to put the building on fire while he's fighting since he know from the beginning that he can't win against The Chaos. Anna defeated Break. Ryuzaki defeated Shou and saved Ryuuki. Kazuki and Ruka won against the guards.

But the fire was spreading too fast. Kazuki and Ruka got stuck. Ryuzaki tried to save them while Anna tried to bring Break together with her. Shou, out of pity, brought Ryuuki away from the place.

"Thank you Shou! Bring her away please !" Anna called out.

"Ryuuki! Live on!" Ryuzaki and Anna said in chorus.

"Stop! Daddy and mummy is still in there! Stop !" Ryuuki cried when Shou brought her away.

"Didn't you hear that?! Your parents asked you to live on !" Shou answered, slightly annoyed by her cries.

"Stop! Daddy.. Mummy .." she sobbed loudly. "They're in there! Stop! Stop !"

Shou ignored her screams, shouts and cries and kept on running. On the other hand, Ryuzaki succeed in saving Kazuki and Ruka. Anna too. They were on their way out when suddenly a metal fell from the upper floor and hit Ryuzaki. They stopped running.

"Ryuzaki !" Anna cried.

No reply. He's dead. Anna clenched her fists.

A small piece of metal fell and this time it hit Kazuki's left eye. It burnt. Kazuki cried in pain. "ALL OF YOU! RUN NOW !" Anna shouted.

"Anna but you –" Ruka wanted to protest.

Anna shook her head, tears trickled down her cheek. "I entrust Ryuuki to you guys! I'm going to go with Ryuzaki! Thank you for your co operations, services and stuffs all of these times! Thank you Kazuraki! Thank you Ruka! Now, go !" she smiled.

"Anna !" Ruka screamed but another heavy, big metal fell between them, blocking her view and so, Kazuki, with his injured eye, pulled Ruka with him to the way out.


	16. Chapter 16- Akashi came to the rescue

Chapter 16- A.C.T

"Some of KuroHana's men searched for us. Shou who lost his path of life when Break died, joined A.C.T and later became the president so that he could take care of you. Ruka took my place. In order to protect you and Ruka, I did all the evil stuffs, trying to kill you to make me look like I'm on KuroHana's side. If I did that, KuroHana will still think that I'm trying to kill you two. Akashi Seijuurou's father, was Shou's comrade and when Break died, he changed his life and became a businessman. We actually planned all these. However, KuroHana realized my plan. I just hope that history won't repeat itself ." Kazuki ended his story.

"Oh... wow ..." was my respond. My feelings now are inscrutable and i really don't know what to say.

"Even though my plan to kidnap Seijuurou and make him my pawn was real ..." Kazuki added.

"But your plan failed since KuroHana captured you ." I replied. Ruka opened her eyes.

"Ryuu-chan ..?" she spoke.

"Ruka !" Kazuki and I said in chorus.

She blinked. "Kazuki is here ..?"

"Yup. This scene is familiar ..." I said.

"I told her everything ." Kazuki added.

"Oh ..." Ruka lowered her head. "I'm sorry I couldn't save your pa—"

I slapped her arm. "The past is the past ." I smiled.

/(^o^)\

**Normal POV **

Shou looked up from his desk. "So you're saying they will bring Ryuuki away to another room ?" he questioned. Blizzard, injured Storm and Akashi were standing in front of him, planning for the ambush. Shou just got back from China.

Akashi nodded. "Allow me to attack that area ."

"Alright. And about Kazuki and Ruka –"

Storm stepped forward. "I'll do it! I'll do it... with Blizzard .."

Blizzard smirked. "Allow us to. He's worried sick about his girlfriend ."

"Oi !" Storm punched Blizzard's shoulder.

Shou let out a small laugh. "I understand. So, we will proceed with the plan. We'll attack from the base !"

"Yes ." they said in chorus.

"You may go now ." Shou said and they went out.

Shou dialed a number. The person answered his call. "Your son will participate in the ambush. You'll just have to stay there ." Shou spoke.

/(=_=)\

"Akashi Seijuurou ," Ishida Saburo or his codename, Hunter tapped his hand on the table. "A captain of a basketball team. One of the Generation of Miracles. A prodigy if I may add. He would be a great experiment for us. He will become our secret weapon. Human secret weapon ." he smiled.

"He will come here for the girl ." his servant, Fred said.

"Ah, he will come here, we'll abandon the girl and capture him instead. That's what we actually need. Fred, be prepared for plan B ."

"Yes sir !"

/(...)\

**Ryuuki's POV **

A guard came in and dragged me to a room. Inside, sat the KuroHana's president, Hunter on the chair. His face is half-burnt. When he saw me, he slightly smiled. "Well well, look who's here ." he said. The guard who dragged me went out, leaving me and him alone in the room.

"Hunter ." I said.

"Come closer darling. I wanna see your pale and tired face ." he laughed at the end of his sentence. I did as I was told.

"You're like an obedient dog ." he commented.

"What do you want ?" I asked.

"Waiting for Seijuurou. He'll come here in a few moments ."

"Don't underestimate him ."

"Underestimate? No no, not like that at all. I just want him to be my weapon. He'll come here for you. Well, you'd be dead by then so he'd have no choice but to obey me ."

I frowned. "He will NOT bow down to a scumbag like you !"

"Then I'll make him to ."

"Go die old man ."

"I will. After you ." he stood from his chair then plucked his fingers. I flinched. 4 guards came out of nowhere and pushed me down to the floor, locking my hands and legs. I tried to break free.

"No use. They're talented, martial artist trained from 25 years ago. You are only 2nd dan in black belt, you think you can fight with 4 10th dan black belters ?" he asked, kneeling in front of me and took out a knife.

No. Not another scar. Ugh why am I so weak!? Akashi cannot be involved in this matter! "Stop ..." I admitted defeat.

"Heh, you're admitting defeat now? That won't do! I want to kill some time before Seijuurou comes, he's sure is late .." he grinned. I closed my eyes, ready for anything that will come after this.

...

**Akashi's POV **

I slammed his head to the wall. The guard fainted. The last guard of that area.

"Good job, Seijuurou !" Storm waved. Blizzard, Storm and I are moving in groups. While Shou and some of his men were at the other block of the building. We walked further. This is the cell area so Ryuuki and Ruka must be nearby.

Storm walked in front of me. Then he stopped in front of a cell. "RU-CHAN !" he called and kicked the cell's door. Blizzard and I rushed there. As expected, no Ryuuki. She was taken away.

"Jin !" Ruka smiled weakly. Kazuki stood and helped her stand up.

"Kazuki you're –" Storm wanted to say but he got interrupted.

"Ryuuki is at Hunter's room. Right on the next floor ." Kazuki informed.

"Thank you ." I said then ran off without them.

"Seijuurou, wait !" I heard Storm called.

"You settle there first !" I replied and climbed the stairs. On the way, I heard a scream. That must be her. Argh dammit legs, move faster!

...

**Ryuuki's POV **

I screamed as Hunter stabbed my left arm with the knife. "Yes yes, that's it. Scream as much as you want. This gonna be fun !" Hunter was amused.

"Stop it. Don't call him here. Do whatever you want but don't involve him please !" I begged.

He sighed. "That would be no fun then !"

Ugh. "Please !" I added.

"Hmm... I'll forget Seijuurou if you agree to be my slave. Be my human weapon. Be our spy. KuroHana's spy. KuroHana's pet. How about that ?" he offered.

I fell silent. Wait...

KuroHana's spy. KuroHana. A.C.T. KuroHana. A.C.T

I exhaled. This is for Akashi. To prevent him from getting involved any further. This is for Akashi's sake.

"... I acce—"

"You're seriously not going to join them do you, Ryuuki ?" a calm, seductive voice spoke, interrupting my answer. And I knew who it is.

"Ishida Saburo ," he said. "Let her go ."

"Ah, Seijuurou! Don't call me with that name.. It's embarrassing you know ..." Hunter replied.

"I said let her go. I don't like saying it twice ."

Hunter turned to the 4 guards locking me and signaled them to let me go. They obeyed then went behind Hunter. Akashi went to me. I sat up straight.

"Sorry I'm late ..." he said, avoiding eye contact.

"Thank you ." I replied with a smile.

Hunter stepped forward. "Seijuurou. Be my weapon. Be KuroHana's weapon ." he said.

"I refuse ." Akashi answered without hesitation.

"If I force you to, you would, right ?" Hunter asked then the 4 men behind him started to attack. Akashi was calm, he was ready for anything. I tried to stand up.

The first man attacked with a sword. Akashi wanted to defend but suddenly all of us heard a sword-clashing sound before Akashi could do anything. All eyes turned to in front of Akashi. There stood the 3rd greatest spy with the slightest presence he had. His light blue hair, his light blue eyes, innocent face.

"Tetsuya ." Akashi murmured.

"Tetsu !" I exclaimed.

Hunter looked annoyed though. The man's eyes widened with shock. "Another one huh... Kill just the 2 of them! Leave Seijuurou alive !" Hunter ordered and the other 3 men attacked. Tetsu stepped backward then handed a katana.

It's mine! "Akashi-kun gave it to me ." Tetsu said. I smiled then unsheathed it. I held it using my right hand since my left hand is injured.

"Let the curtain be drawn! The real act starts here !" I grinned.

The first man roared, signalling the start of the war 4 vs 3. I saw Akashi smirked. I gripped the katana tightly.


	17. Chapter 17- 4 VS 3

[[**Author's Note: **FINALLY I UPDATED THIS CHAPTER after who knows how long =,= well, mainly it's because school started and I'm kinda busy this year soo , here it is~]]

Chapter 17- A.C.T

The first attacked and Tetsu dodged with his katana. Even Akashi had one. Knowing that Tetsu is strong, the second went to him too. The third attacked Akashi while I dueled with the 4th.

I didn't have time to watch over them. The man I dueled with is slightly taller than Akashi, probably 170cm. He lunged forward to attack but I knew it all to well and dodged it. I hit his rib with the hilt of my sword hardly and he groaned.

He regained his composure quite fast and I decided to attack first. Uh, wrong move! 2 seconds too fast. He noticed my attempt to attack so he blocked it and kicked my right thigh, the spot where I got stabbed before I got dragged to this place.

"Oww !" I shrieked since the wound hasn't recovered yet. He smirked as he knew my weakness. Damn! I rolled to my right side and pointed the katana at him. He was unarmed. Even so, he was very skillful. He moved to his left and lunged forward. I kicked his stomach before he could do anything though and he fell to the ground.

"Let's fight fair and square ," I said and threw the katana far away from us. "As a martial artist ."

He shrugged then nodded a bit. "Fair enough ." he answered.

That surprised me! "Oh, you can talk ...?" I asked.

"What? Course I do! What makes you think I can't talk ?" he replied, frowning.

"No, I mean like, typical servant of a certain person are not allowed to talk and... you know... stuffs like that .."

"I don't really understand what you are trying to tell me but whatever ."

I shrugged and dodged as he threw a fist at me. I grabbed his hand and did 'back-leg-trip' called osoto gake in Ninjutsu. He was strong but i used all of my strengths to trip him. He fell with a thud and pulled my hair. Groaning, I reached for his face and clawed it. He backed away when i did it and I turned around, ignoring the pain of my hair being pulled and kicked his chest.

He staggered backwards and coughed. I panted. He patted his chest and started to attack again. This time, he took out a knife. I gasped and rolled to the left.

"I told you to fight and square !" I scold him.

He shrugged. "I need to kill you right away, I don't have time to play around .."

My eyes searched for my katana i threw just now. However he left no time to waste. Thus, he lunged forward and I ducked down. I am lucky I wasn't hurt. I rolled forward and winced. Damn my thigh why now?!

I tried to stand up but my right leg is numb and my left leg had to support my weight. To be short, I'm quite unstable. Seeing the opportunity the man charged at me with the knife, again and i dodged, again and managed to kicked his stomach and grabbed his hand.

I twisted his hand and his grip on the knife loosened. He groaned and I threw him to the wall. Wrong move.

He got up and crawled to my side, taking back the knife and slashed it at my leg. I winced and backed away as he stood. I crashed with the man Akashi dueled with and fell down together. The man I dueled with ran to us and tried to slash me.

However, like in a fairy tale, Akashi went in front of me and blocked the attack with his katana like a prince charming with a white horse rescuing his princess. Uh, I'm day-dreaming way too much.

The man cursed. "You son of a bitch !"

At that, I stood, pushed Akashi aside and kicked his knees. I grabbed his collar and whispered right at his ear. "Don't you dare call him the son of a bitch! He's one hell of a person 4 billion times far better than you piece of shit !" I warned him.

"Ryuuki !"

Akashi's voice made me react. I turned my body as the man tried to stab me. "You are madly in love ... Just by hearing his voice you can react and predict what I was going to do ..." he whispered.

I shrugged and grinned. "No it's not like that. But i'm happy to hear that compliment. Thank you, I'm flattered ."

He frowned and attacked me again. I blocked his hand and twisted it. His other hand tried to grab me but I kicked the back of his knees and he fell to the ground.

I saw Akashi hitting his opponent's head with the hilt of his katana and moved to Hunter. Hunter was standing, his face full of rage and was ready to duel with Akashi.

No! I am supposed to be the hero of this story! I should protect Akashi! Not the other way around! I kicked the man's head with my knee and he groaned. I left him there and walked past Akashi and stood between him and Hunter.

Akashi frowned a bit. "Get out of the way ." he ordered.

"Stand back Akashi. This is my act ." I answered. Surprisingly, he nudged my arm and handed me his katana. I blinked and took it. "Thanks ." I said and turned to face Hunter.

"I'm gonna kill you little girl ." Hunter hissed.

I frowned. "I ain't little !"

"Sure you're not ." he smiled, took out a knife and charged at me. My katana clashed with his knife and we started a blade between blade battle. The air seemed to get heavy and the atmosphere changed a bit. I'm tired after the duel and right now, Hunter is another matter. He's strong. He managed to fight me with that knife of his while I'm using a katana. I can almost dodge every time he tried to stab me and he did the same.

Suddenly, in the midst of the battle, a minor earthquake erupted. Or to be exact, the building seemed to shake a bit. I fell down and rubbed my head as it hit the floor. Everyone were staggered backwards.

"Earthquake ?!" I asked.

Akashi turned his head to Hunter. "You set a bomb didn't you ?" he hissed.

"What ?" my voice came out as a faint whisper.

Hunter coughed. "I don't want to die alone, you know ."

Akashi went to him and grabbed his collar, forcing him to stand. "Tell me all the locations of the bombs or I'll just torture and kill you right now ." his voice sounded threatening enough to make me realize that Hunter was shivering. Akashi's gaze can kill. Honest talk.

"Room 471 on the second floor, the store room on the fourth floor and the whole 7th floor ." Hunter answered.

Akashi turned to me and let go of Hunter. "Ryuuki. You keep watch of these guys. I trust you. You can do it. I'm going to detonate the bomb ." he said.

"What? It's dangerous, you can't ..!" I started to protest but he ignored me.

"Tetsuya you follow me ." Akashi said and walked off. I grabbed his arm, making him stop. My grip was very tight. Truth be told, I was afraid. Afraid that he won't come back. Afraid that he would fail. Afraid that he won't make it. Afraid if anything else happens.

He touched my hand. "I told you ," he spoke. "I never know defeat. Therefore, I won't fail. I will make it. I will save this building. I'll come back ." he smiled.

I bit my lower lip and let go of his arm. He ran out with Tetsu. I wanted to cry but I prevented it. I turned to Hunter. "If he didn't survive I'll kill you horribly ." I warned.

"I'm not gonna waste time sitting here doing nothing. Let's play agent CV01 ." Hunter said.

"Fine enough ."

/(^o^)\

**Normal POV **

Kuroko ran behind Akashi, following him. "Tetsuya. You go to the second floor ." Akashi spoke.

"Eh? We aren't going to do it together ?" Kuroko asked.

"I'll settle the 4th floor and the whole 7th floor myself ." Akashi answered.

"It would be too dangerous! You might not make it !" Kuroko raised his voice at Akashi for the first time.

Akashi smirked. "As if you don't know me Tetsuya. Winning is like breathing. I'll make it ."

"This is different Akashi-kun—"

"Just go Tetsuya. Contact me if anything happens ."

Kuroko frowned then nodded. "Good luck ." he said then ran off. Akashi went towards the 4th floor.

Kuroko arrived at the 2nd floor, Room 471. He panted and his eyes searched for the bomb. Being a spy, he must've detonated lots of bombs before. So he knew which wire he should cut.

He was busy with the bomb when suddenly another explosion erupted at the other end of the floor. Kuroko was thrown backwards but he managed to hold on.

"Another bomb ?!" Kuroko gasped.


	18. Chapter 18- Far away from him

Chapter 18- A.C.T

I stumbled forward as another explosion erupted. For a moment I saw Hunter smirking then he laughed. "You guys won't make it! It's too many !" Hunter said. I cursed and tried to attack him again. He dodged and the man I dueled with went to me to attack me. 2 VS 1.

/(=_=)\

**Normal POV **

Akashi had detonated 18 bombs in just 4 minutes when he heard the explosion from under. His phone vibrated and he answered it.

"Akashi-kun, it's a trap! The whole second floor is surrounded by bombs !" Kuroko spoke, his voice cracking.

"Wait. Don't panic. Leave that floor, go to Ryuuki, take her out of the building and let me take care of it ." Akashi replied.

"What!? Akashi-kun you're crazy, you're not goi—" Akashi cut off the call and rushed to the second floor.

Meanwhile, Kuroko was clueless and still standing there. Akashi never knows defeat. To him, winning is like breathing. And so he left the second floor and went to Hunter's room, where Ryuuki is located.

**Ryuuki's POV **

I panted and backed off. Hunter was gasping for breath. The man I dueled with just now had fainted. The fight was really aggressive. Then, I don't know what happened but suddenly Tetsu came barging in and grabbed my arm, forcing me to follow him. "Tetsu! Wait what- what are you doing !?" I asked but followed him anyway.

"You better come if you don't want to die ." Tetsu told Hunter and walked away.

"Tetsu ?" I asked. He was looking kinda depressed, his expression is inscrutable. His face was covered in wounds and such.

"Akashi-kun will make it. Don't worry ." he told me.

"WHAT!? HE'S STILL INSIDE !?" I shrieked and tried to get away from his grasp. Tetsu's grip tightened. "Tetsu! Let me go! I need to save him! Tetsu !" I screamed.

"Stop it Ryuuki !" Tetsu snapped. I fell silent. This is the first time Tetsu got angry. I followed him quietly then. We were outside of the building afterwards. I watched the building.

The 7th floor exploded and I clenched my fists. I cannot let this continue! I must save him.

Suddenly a loud automatic computer voice spoke from inside of the building. "Destroying building process will be finished in 20 seconds ." the computer voice said.

My eyes widened. From the corner of my eye, I saw Tetsu looking at me and tried to stop me when I broke into a run and rushed to the building. I need to save Akashi! I need it!

"20 .."

A piece of metal fell and hit my arm. I winced but kept on going. A few pieces of glass scratched my face and blood oozed out but I don't care.

"... 17 .."

Akashi! Wait for me! I ran faster and faster.

" ... 12 .."

I arrived at the second floor and I saw Akashi there, sitting, leaned against the wall, blood all over his left side of his face and body, eyes closed. Tears filled up my eyes. "AKASHI !" I called out to him.

"... 8 .."

I went to him. He opened his eyes slowly and winced before speaking. "Why are you here ?" his voice was weak. I cried silently and hugged him. His body felt so weak and small. Then his one hand patted my back. "Ryuuki ..." he spoke. "Don't worry... I de.. tonated... all the bombs ..." he told me.

"...3 ..."

"...2 ..."

I hugged tighter and closed my eyes.

"...1 ..."

...

...

...

...

Then nothing happened. I opened my eyes slowly. "Eh ?" I whispered. Akashi's hand fell to his side. I let go of Akashi and looked at him. His eyes were closed and his breathing was faint. "Akashi ..." I shook his body a bit. "Oi Akashi, come on! Wake up !"

"Ryuu-chan !" a familiar voice called. I looked up and saw Ruka, Kazuki and Storm running towards me.

"Kazuki managed to hack through the computer system and shut off the automatic building destroyer ." Ruka explained. I was still in shock. Ruka touched my face.

"You're okay Ryuu-chan ?" she asked. I didn't answer and continued staring at her. She hugged me.

"We'll save him. Don't worry ." she said. At that, I cried again. She patted my back, trying to calm me down.

/(._.)\

_Hunter took out his knife and started to stab me. I screamed and kicked him but he dodged and managed to cut my cheek. _

...

I woke up, panting, gasping for oxygen. Hunter caught me. No, it's just a dream. Akashi?! What about him—then my eyes caught the sight of the ceiling. Icy blue graffiti.

"Oh.. Hospital ..." I told myself. I touched my bandaged head and sat up straight. Someone entered the room. I turned my head and saw Ruka.

"Good morning Ryuu-chan !" she smiled. "How are you feeling ?"

"Uh... good I guess ." I answered.

I opened my mouth to ask about Akashi when she interrupted. "He's fine. Absolutely better than you. He's now at school, busy with the upcoming festival ." Ruka said.

"At school? Wait, isn't he injured ?" I asked.

"He recovered faster than you. You slept for 4 days straight ."

I laughed. "He should take over Storm's place. He's like a mutant ."

Ruka blushed when I mentioned Storm's name. She must've been madly in love right now. "Oh and by the way, your father's outside. He wants to talk to you ." she said. I nodded. Ruka went to the door, opened it a bit and father entered my room with her behind him.

Father sat on the chair. "Mission completed. You, Hisashi Ryuuki, are upgraded to 4th dan black belt Ninjutsu. And so ..."

I wanted to scream with joy when I heard that I got double promotion. I did it! I really did it! But i didn't thought i would fall in love along the way. I forgot that every time a spy in our agency is upgraded, they will have to complete some tasks in another country. I didn't laugh, I didn't cry, I didn't smile, I just stare.

"New South Wales, Australia ." father ended his sentence. I bit my lower lip and looked away.

No

No

No please no

No I don't want to go

No

No

"I'm sorry you have to go through all the sufferings back in KuroHana's base. I'm sorry you have to do this but payments and agreements between Seijuurou's father and I was decided long time ago. That no matter what happens, whether you cherish him or not, you must ma—" father stopped his words when Ruka cleared her throat. I didn't turn to look at him.

Payments. Agreements. Money. It's all about money.

And then, when I didn't respond, Ruka and father left me without saying anything further.

/(^o^)\

**Normal POV **

The student council president sat on his chair in his personal office. Leaning against the chair, he checked the pile of papers on his desk and started to put down his signature. After a while, someone knocked on the door and it was Miuki Izura.

She looked scared at first but seeing him being so relaxed, she calmed down and started to tell him about the upcoming festivals and such.

"Oh and, I don't know if you're interested but ..." Izura took out a piece of paper from her bag and handed it to him. He took it and examined the paper. "A firework festival around this area before our school festival! It's fun! I went there last year and trust me, if you do have a companion, it would be fun !" Izura insisted.

"Thank you for the offer Miuki Izura. I appreciate it. You may go now ." he nodded his head.

Izura bowed her head slightly and went out. The guy stared at the paper. _Going here with her might be good too, I bet she likes these kind of things, _he thought. And then his phone vibrated. Caller ID; Ruka.

"Seijuurou ." Ruka's voice could be heard.

"Did she wake up ?" he spoke, answering the call.

"Yes she did but ..." Ruka answered.

"But ...?"

"President told her about the black belt tasks and after a few minutes, I checked on her and she was gone! Is she with you? Or do you know where she would go ?"

He frowned and touched his bandaged head. "I'll find her. Don't worry ." and he cut off the call.

/(=_=)\

Dried leaves were blown away by the heavy wind. My hair got messy but I just stood there, staring at my parents' graves. Japan and Australia. It's really far away! How can I possibly go that far away from him?!

"You're troublesome as usual huh ?" a voice caught my attention, stopping me from drowning further into the dreamland.

I turned my head and saw him. "I'm not troublesome. The troublesome one is you! You're always refusing and annoying and orders me around like I'm your dog !" I said.

"Heh... my dog is being rude to me today ," he went closer to me. "What makes you so sad little puppy ?" he bend down his face to mine since I'm so short.

I looked away. "None of your business and stop calling me your dog ."

"My dog's problem, sadness and happiness is my problem, sadness and happiness too ." he replied.

"I told you not to call me a dog !" I said. He looked up at the sky.

"New South Wales, Australia huh ... Such a far away place ." he said.

"How do you know I'm here ?" I asked. He touched my mother's grave and patted it, smiling.

"My dog would be lonely without her owner ." he continued.

I frowned. "Hey, answer my question !"

He tilted his head towards me. "You'll never know my absolute intuition ." was his answer.

I pouted. "Mum, this is my most troublesome, annoying client ever. Please smack him for me ."

Akashi messed my hair. "You gotta help me with student council's work little puppy ."


End file.
